The Choice of Love or Life
by CursiveBlade13
Summary: The night before Masaya is to leave, Ichigo is swept away by a certain green haired alien. He wants her back! However, this leads to more rivalry between Kish and Masaya, while a new man may just steal Ichigo away from under both of their noses. And what dark secrets will be revealed in this battle for love? Revisions on beginning chapters.
1. Normal Night

Chapter 1: Normal Night

It was a cool, calm night as a breeze blew over the city of Tokyo. Stars twinkled above as the heavens reflected their beauty over the city below. It was a quiet night as well; it was the sort of night you could expect to be peaceful.

It was in this peace that a young girl named Ichigo Momomiya stepped out on her balcony, all seeming very normal. However, all had never been normal for the girl. Despite what the night may have appeared, Ichigo knew that her life would never be normal.

Ever since Ichigo and her four friends had their DNA's fused with those of five endangered species, their lives had been turned upside-down. Despite that, tonight was the first night that seemed truly peaceful and serene, and Ichigo hoped that it would remain so. After all, there were no more aliens or Kirema Anima to fight, and she and her boyfriend were finally as happy as could be with each other.

Although, Ichigo did find herself sometimes missing the aliens and the excitement of being a Mew, she was glad to have Masaya love her the way he did, and appreciated being a normal couple. Though, despite the love of the onyx haired boy, Ichigo couldn't help but sometimes think of the way that Kish loved her, too. The day he left earth, he said that while he did love her, he wished for her to be truly happy. Of course after that, he had stole another kiss from her, but she was happy with the gesture of kindness…Kish's own weird kindness.

It had been the last time she'd seen the alien boy. But, she couldn't dwell on him anymore! He was on his own planet, living out his own life, and she had her own life to lead with her boyfriend Masaya, whom she loved...

Ichigo began to feel tears well up in her eyes and she let out a shuddering breath. Ah, but even just thinking about his name made it harder for her to just let go. Masaya had recently decided to go to England to study abroad about endangered species, and he would be gone for a year, at the least. Ichigo knew that she would miss him terribly, and agonize over their separation every day.

She wiped away the tears that slowly rolled down her pale cheeks as she looked up at the stars, hoping for them to take her away and sweep away her sorrow and problems. But, they did not answer her pleas. She began to feel more tears make their way toward her eyes and she uttered a sentence which got caught in her throat.

"I'm going to miss Masaya so much when he leaves."

She laid her head on the balcony and let the cool metal soothe her head as she began to cry. Ichigo loved Masaya with everything that was in her. She thought about all the times that they shared and soon, those times would end. Their romance would be stretched thin, and despite Masaya's consoling words about always loving her no matter the distance, Ichigo couldn't help but allow the despair to overtake her completely. She shook her head, not wanting to think of such things, but they her mind chose not to listen and it let the thoughts invade her mind anyway. When Masaya left, Ichigo would have no one to share special moments with, have no one to laugh with and have no one to hold her, to wrap her tight in their arms and comfort her when she needed to cry.

With every thought, more tears came to her eyes. She closed them, hoping to cease her sobbing by drowning out the world. Her sobs rose up in the air arounc her and she succeeded in her task. But as she cried, she failed to notice one "star" in the sky above her getting brighter and brighter.

Little did she know, it wasn't a star at all, and that the night she had hoped for, filled with normalcy, would soon be shattered.

The cool calm night soon became windy and chilly. As a harsh breeze began to whip Ichigo's hair everywhere, she looked up, tears still glistening on her cheeks, and looked at the sky, at the "star". It suddenly glowed with the brightest light Ichigo had ever seen. It seemed to tear through the dark and drown out any other light source. Ichigo looked around and it seemed everything was submerged in the strange and overpowering light.

"This is totally not normal..."Ichigo whispered. As she whispered this, there was a sound louder than anything on earth. It was a loud boom, almost like the sound two boulders would make if they were thrown at each other at incredible speeds. The sound, whatever it was, scared Ichigo and as she stumbled backwards, she tripped over her own feet and fell over. As she looked up, she saw a large thing floating beside her balcony. For a moment, she was too stunned to notice that it was a spaceship. And a second later, the air shimmered on her balcony and Ichigo saw a figure appear that looked a lot like...

"Kish...?"

"Hey Ichigo!" The figure jumped down onto the balcony and leaned down to look at Ichigo better. He looked right into her eyes and said, "Why are you on the ground, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo confirmed her suspicious by that one phrase...it was Kish; he looked different though. His hair was a bit longer, and he looked taller. His golden eyes still burned with the same intensity they always had, and were lit with a mixture of curiosity and benign playfulness.

One thought crossed her mind as she looked up at the alien boy, concern beginning to leak into her thoughts.

_Why is he here? He should have no reason to be...unless...  
_

He suddenly interrupted her thought by saying, "Ichigo, I'm sorry for the entrance, for scaring you, and for not realizing much sooner just how much I need you in my life again. Only this time, I want no interruptions…" He gave a perverted grin and Ichigo sighed.

_Well, he may look different, and he may be older, but he is the exact same Kish I knew before…a pervert!_

He straightened up and folded his arms as he looked out, suddenly serious as his eyes focused on a distant thought. "Look Ichigo, I don't care about Masaya, or how much he claims to love you, I'm taking you back and I won't do to you what he's done."

Ichigo looked up confused and questioned quickly, "What do you mean? What has Masaya done? What do you mean 'claims to love' me?"

Kish gave a lopsided grin to the redhead and smiled, reverting to his playful tone. "Now is not the time or place, Koneko-chan, but I will explain everything to you eventually, I promise!"

As he said this he pulled out a small draw string bag. He untied it, poured a silvery dust into his hand before giving a small smile to Ichigo.

"When you wake up, you will be in paradise."

He blew the dust into her face and she inhaled it as she gasped reflexively. She felt it fly straight through her airways, fast acting as her world began to spin off its axis. She looked up at Kish and tried to stay sitting up, but she wobbled and the last thing she felt was her face against the balcony.


	2. Whole New Planet?

Chapter 2: Whole New Planet?

It was hard for Ichigo to awaken, like swimming upwards from the bottom of a deep, dark lake. Her mouth was dry and her head felt like it had been rammed into a wall countless times. Trying to groan at the discomfort in her body, she was dismayed to discover that it only came out as a half croak. Peeling open her eyes was the worst; it felt like someone had scrubbed her inner lids with sandpaper, but despite the feeling, the girl knew she had to discover where she was. Her memory was fuzzy from the previous night and provided little help. All she could remember was being at home, thinking about Masaya...when there had been a huge light and overwhelming sound...

Sitting up suddenly, and instantly regretting the decision when nausea filled her abdomen, Ichigo managed to open her eyes, blinking for a few moments until she could adjust to the sight in front of her. The scene that greeted her awakening was not a familiar one, which only proceeded to fill Ichigo with dread.

She was in a large circular room, lying in a big canopy bed. She didn't recognize where she was, but could say for certainty that she was not at home. But that still begged the question...where indeed was she, then?

A window, set into the wall soon drew her attention and Ichigo looked to it next for answers. However, the sight only made things stranger.

The scenery outside was completely different than anything even remotely imaginable on earth. There was a large field of grass, dropping off after a little ways, and it was a dark green, almost black color. The sky above was a light purple with a haze of pink tinting the landscape. Small wispy clouds in strange shapes spiraled in front of four suns which hung in the sky, all different sizes.

It felt like she was in a dream. If it wasn't a dream, then perhaps she'd hit her head too hard when she'd tripped or something. Still, the only way to make sure was to go outside and check, right?

She swung her legs over the side of the huge bed and quickly stood, only to find herself very dizzy. Before she could collapse, or even inhale a breath, a voice rang out in the room.

"I would sit back down if I were you."

Ichigo turned around to see Kish sitting on the bed, a smirking smile set in his features. The scary thing was, she knew he hadn't been there just moments before. Her surprised expression turned to a glaring one, full of seething anger as her memories finally surfaced. She remembered the ship, Kish appearing, and then blowing some powder in her face...

After that it was all a blank, but the young girl had to assume Kish had kidnapped her to some strange place. But..._where_?

"I wish you would sit down, Ichigo," Kish stated calmly as he patted the bed with a gentle hand. "You're as white as a sheet and I don't want you to go collapsing on me."

As much as she wanted to let loose a snapping retort, the spinning of her head made her think he was right as she sank back down on the bed, but as far away from the boy as she could. Her glare persisted, but Kish didn't seem bothered, his smile askew in his strange way as he leaned back on his hands, watching her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing today. The sleeping powder I used on you will make you weak for a bit after use. I didn't mean to make you so...well, I didn't mean to make you feel so bad. But, it was the only way I could think to get you here!"

Ichigo glared at him until she managed to unclench her tense jaw, ignoring the ache there. Questions bubbled within her like simmering boiling water, and try as she might to choke them down, they began to spew out with anger tinting every word.

"Where in the world am I? How and why am I here, where ever here is? Why did you take me?"

Kish stood up with slow deliberate steps, walking over to her and sat down beside her, ignoring her movements away from him. His eyes gazed into hers as he tried to answer delicately.

"You're not...you're not on your world anymore; you're on mine. This is the planet of Teneshu, where I live. I brought you here from Earth, on my spaceship to my galaxy, because...Well, I came to the decision that I can't live without you. And so...You can stay here, with me; Forever."

He made it sound like the were discussing the most blase topic ever! Her anger only bubbled up further, causing her cheeks to turn a dark red. Ichigo couldn't believe him or any of this. Angry moisture gather in her eyes as she tore her gaze away from his and glared at the floor harsh enough that she might burn a hole through it.

In concern with her sudden movement and tears, Kish laid a pale hand over hers and asked in a small tone, "Ichigo, are you alright? What's wrong?"

His concern drove her to beyond reason. How...how dare he act like that!? He had no right to be concerned about her well being, not after kidnapping her and taking her away from not only her home, but her whole planet!

Angry brown eyes locked onto his confused amber ones and Ichigo shook with anger as her words came out clipped."'What's wrong' you ask. What's wrong? Well, what the heck do you think is wrong, Kish!? First of all, what happened with you leaving me and Masaya alone? We were finally happy together, and trying to lead a normal life, before you pulled this ridiculous stunt! Second of all, you kidnapped me and whisked me of to your planet, your galaxy, and took me away from my home. Did you think that I was going to be all fine and dandy with that, being dragged away from all I knew and loved because of your selfishness? Third and final, I will never love you, so if you thought that bringing me here would change that, you're a foolish idiot and...and I hate you!"

Kish looked hurt, stung by her words, but she didn't care. Lashing out at him was only logical. It was his fault she was in this mess right now. Before she could ball her fists and convince herself to punch him, Ichigo stood up and stumbled out of the doorway. She knew she needed some time alone, to clear her head, and find a way to get back to earth. But, her main objective was to get as far away from Kish as she possibly could. Running as best as she could down a long hallway, she heard Kish calling her back with concerned tones, but she ignored him and kept running.

A door rose up to meet her and she shoved her body through it, only to blink back the brightness that invaded her eyes. The building she had just exited loomed up behind her, but she ignored it and kept running on shaky legs, trying to put as much distance as she could between her and it. Hearing the door slam open behind her, Ichigo closed her eyes and kept her head down, pushing her tired body as hard as she could as Kish cried out to her.

"Ichigo, watch out!"

What was he talking about? It was only then that the girl felt the sloping of the landscape under her unsteady feet. It was gradual at first, but in mere seconds, steeped and caused her legs to crumple beneath her. Eyes shot open as her body rolled down the hill, head over feet as she tried to stop herself. Ichigo dug hands into the surprisingly hard dirt, but only received bloodied hands and strained arms.

In her attempts to slow her descent, Ichigo caught glimpses of her destination, but all she could tell was that there was the end of the hill and it seemed to drop straight off into a narrow ditch. Her only hope was that it was shallow, but she seriously doubted it.

_This...this is it. Where months of battles, and middle school failed, I'm going to die here on this alien planet. I didn't even get to see Masaya off to his plane; I didn't get to say goodbye to him, or Mint, Lettuce, Pudding or Zakuro; Nothing...and no one will know what happened to me...No! I refuse to just give up!_

A new resolve set in as she tried to stop herself again, this time using hands and feet. However, her right foot got caught in a small hole and Ichigo heard a loud crack before she felt the sharp, shooting pain in her ankle. It throbbed as she continued her efforts, springing tears to her eyes.

All too soon, she realized that she was dangerously close to the bottom of the hill, and the top of the ditch. Ichigo took in a breath as she felt herself roll off the edge of the hill and closed her eyes as she saw the unmistakeable darkness of the deep bottom of the ditch. Her last thought before she began to fall was, _Please...someone, help!_

The wind whipped by her face as darkness blotted out the red color of her closed lids. However, Ichigo had expected to hit something soon, but to her great surprise and astonishment, she didn't. In fact, she felt as if she were standing still. It was only then that Ichigo felt the strong arms that held her and were lifting her gently.

Convinced that she wasn't about to plunge to her death, Ichigo opened up her eyes cautiously and soon realized that she was suspended in mid-air above the ditch. Looking up with curiosity, Ichigo found that the hands belonged to, not Kish as she had expected, but a handsome young man. He had dark brown hair that fell onto his slim shoulders, and pointed ears that poked out. His pale skin was smooth, and angled features gave his face a familiar tone, though Ichigo couldn't remember ever meeting this man before.

However, what caught Ichigo's attention the most was not the familiarity, but this man's eyes. They were like a crystal, such a clear and beautiful blue. She opened her mouth to thank him, but no words came out.

_I wonder...who he is? Obviously he's an alien, but why did he save me? Don't most aliens hate humans? Well, aside from that green haired pervert..._

The anger at Kish brought her back to her senses and Ichigo finally managed to find her voice, gazing up at the man.

"Thank you very much for saving me. If...if you don't mind me asking...Just who are you?"

He smiled at her, causing her heart to jump in an unnatural way as he replied by saying, "You're welcome, miss. My name is Kyo."


	3. A New Face

"Your welcome. I'm Kyo. Who are you?" Ichigo blushed as she put her hand to her mouth and said, "I'm Ichigo." They both smiled and Kyo flew upward, out of the ditch and to the top of the hill. He laid her down on the ground and he sat down as well. They stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Kish came running out of the building. His face was so pale. He said, "Ichigo, are you alright? I saw you fall, but I couldn't move fast enough to-" He stopped in mid-sentence, and looked at Kyo as he stood up. They both glared at each other. Ichigo was again confused. She said, "Do…do you two know each other?" When she said this, they both snapped out of their gazes. She went to stand up, but she fell right back down again because a sharp shot of pain went through her right ankle. As she gasped, both guys said in unison, "Ichigo, are you alright?" She stuttered as she said in reply to them, "No. I-I think I h-hurt my ankle on t-the fall down the hi-hill." Kish leaned over and said in a soft tone, "Come on. Let me carry you. You need the infirmary." He picked her up gently, and began walking inside. Kyo followed closely behind. Kish carried Ichigo past the room with the canopy bed, down a long hall, and into a room at the end of the hall. Inside were about twelve beds. Kish laid Ichigo down on the nearest bed smoothly. She looked up at the two guys, and for the first time, noticed the mirrored look of compassion in both their eyes. She then looked immediately away._ This is so stupid,_ she thought._ I love Masaya, not Kish or Kyo. Besides, I should be looking for a way to get home as soon as I can. _She thanked Kish and he said, "Your welcome. Let me go get the nurse." He walked past the bed and walked through a door on the opposite side of the room. Kyo pulled up a chair for himself.

Kish returned with an alien woman who had wavy, auburn hair. The nurse said, "Hello Ichigo. My name is Nurse Riku. Now, let's see that ankle of yours." She walked away and soon returned with a large machine. Nurse Riku said in a very kind way, "This won't hurt a bit. I'm going to scan your leg, just like an x-ray. Just, without the radiation." Ichigo liked Nurse Riku's voice. It reminded her of her kindergarten teacher.

After she scanned Ichigo's ankle, Nurse Riku said, amusing herself, "Whatever you did to your ankle, you broke it in three places. I can heal you, but you'll need to rest for tonight and I'll let you go tomorrow afternoon." She healed Ichigo's ankle and then sent Kyo and Kish away so that she could rest.

Ichigo tried to sleep that night, but all she did was toss and turn. She finally sat up and looked out the window. Just like the suns, there were four moons, each one a clay-blue color. Her thoughts immediately drifted to her friends. She thought _I wonder how every one else is doing back on earth._


	4. Who Did It?

Chapter 4: Who Did It

Chapter 4: Who Did It?

RW _to a half an hour ago, which is when Ichigo was kidnapped._

Ryou called Ichigo on her cell phone to see when she was going to come to work the next day. But, to his great surprise, her phone just kept ringing and ringing. _That's odd, he_ thought. _She always has her phone. And, she always picks up, thinking that every call is Masaya. _He started to get angry at her, but still and all, he wanted to make sure she was okay. He called up Mint and asked if she and the girls would go over and check on Ichigo.

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro who went unwillingly, all went over to Ichigo's house to see her. When they got there, the door was unlocked, so they let themselves in. There was a note on the counter that said, _'Ichigo, your father and are visiting your grandparents. We won't be back until later this week. Take care and be safe, Mom.'_

The girls went up into Ichigo's room. Her desk light was on and the doors to her balcony were open and blowing in the wind. Lettuce went to shut the doors and said, "Hey you guys, come check this out." The girls went out onto the balcony and over to where Lettuce was crouched down, looking at something. "What is it Lettuce?" asked Zakuro. She showed them her palm and on it, was some silvery dust. She stated, "I don't know, but Keiichiro might." She grabbed out a small bag and put the dust into it. They also grabbed Ichigo's phone which was open and facing toward the balcony. Before they left, they search the entire house from top to bottom, but they couldn't find Ichigo anywhere. The girls headed over to Café Mew Mew to report on what they had found.

When they got there, Lettuce gave Keiichiro the weird dust and the phone. The girls all sat down and were soon joined by Ryou and Keiichiro, after they were done putting the evidence into the computer for analysis. Soon they all began discussing what to do.

Ryou questioned, "Where could she be if she's not home? It's not like her to be irrisponsi- no never mind. She is always irresponsible. But anyway, where would she have gone?" Mint stood up, walked around, and said, "I remember! She told me that she was going to stay home tonight. She didn't want to do anything because she was so upset about Masaya leaving. But, now that she's not home, I'm worried." Every one looked at her except Zakuro, who was thinking. Zakuro said, "Maybe…" Everyone turned toward her. "Maybe Kish came back. Maybe he came back for her."

There was silence for a second before Pudding stood up and exclaimed, "No! The aliens are good now. Besides, Kish said he'd left. He left for good, right? He said he'd leave Ichigo and Masaya alone, right? Why would he be back if he said he wasn't going to come back?" She was on the verge of tears. Mint came over to her and comforted her as she whispered, "People lie. Even though Kish is an alien, he's still capable of lying."

Just then, Keiichiro's computer beeped. Every one got up and surrounded Keiichiro as he sat down. He typed something quickly, his fingers flying over the keyboard, and he announced, "My computer is done analyzing that dust that Lettuce collected. Apparently, that dust comes from the "repose bloom" or the "restfulness bloom." The plant isn't found anywhere…on earth. It comes from another planet in another galaxy altogether called Tenashu. The analysis is also completed on Ichigo's phone too." He drew up a file that had all of the contents of Ichigo's phone. There were only 12 pictures, and 1 recording. They looked at her pictures first. Everyone thought they would be all of Ichigo, but they were all of Ichigo and Masaya, together. They then looked at the recording.

It had been recorded earlier that night. It showed Ichigo sitting at her desk and she said, "I wanted to make this to remind myself of just how much I love my boyfriend. Although he may be in a different country for a year or so, still love him…I always have and I always will." She stood up and clicked the button to stop the recording, but the phone didn't shut off. She dropped the still recording phone onto the bed and it fell facing the balcony. Ichigo opened the doors to the balcony, and stepped out. She stared out to the darkened sky for a minute before she began to sob, "I'm going to miss Masaya so much when he leaves." All of the sudden, Ichigo began crying. She laid her head on the balcony railing and cried for a while.

Then from nowhere, there was a blinding flash of light. Ichigo said, "This is totally not normal." Suddenly, after she said that, there was a very loud, ear deafening boom. Ichigo stepped back, tripped and fell on the ground.

Keiichiro stopped the recording, laughed and said "That's Ichigo for you!" They then returned their attention to the resumed recording.

After Ichigo fell backwards, there appeared a spaceship right next to her balcony. From nowhere then, appeared Kish. Keiichiro paused the recording as Pudding exclaimed, "Zakuro was right, Kish kidnapped Ichigo." Keiichiro then resumed the recording again.

Kish was standing on the balcony railing as Ichigo questioned, "Kish…?" He leaned down and said cheerfully, "Hey Ichigo!" He jumped down onto the balcony and he raised an eyebrow as he asked, with a hint of amusement lacing his words, "Why are you on the ground Keneko-chan?" Ichigo sat, dumbfounded and Kish looked serious as he continued.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry for the entrance, for scaring you, and for not realizing much sooner just how much I need you in my life again. Only this time, I want no interruptions…" He gave a perverted grin and Ichigo sighed.

Something suddenly changed in him. He stood straight up and said in a harsh yet, wanting tone, "Look Ichigo, I don't care about Masaya or how much he claims to love you, I'm taking you back and I won't do what he's done." Ichigo looked up confused and questioned, "What do you mean? What has Masaya done? What do you mean 'claims to love' me?" He gave a lopsided grin and said, "Now is not the time or place Keneko-chan, but I will explain everything to you eventually, I promise!"

As he said this, he pulled out a little bag. He poured some of the contents in his hand. Lettuce said, "That must be the dust that I found." The recording began again. Kish blew the dust into her face and said, "When you wake up, you will be in paradise." She gasped, inhaling the dust and she soon collapsed.

He reached down, picked her up like a rag doll, turned toward the spaceship and exclaimed in a joyful tone, "Now that I have my true love back, home to Tenashu!" He flew into the ship with Ichigo; the ship turned around, and disappeared with another loud boom. All was then still.

Keiichiro stopped the recording. No one said anything for a minute. Finally, Zakuro said, "Who's going to tell Masaya what happened?" They all looked around at each other and they were all thinking the same thing. Who would have the terrible, sad job of telling Masaya that his girlfriend had been kidnapped by an alien on the night before he was supposed to leave for England?

When she saw that nobody was stepping up, Mint finally spoke up and said, "I will. If I don't, no one will." They all bid her luck as she left.


	5. The Truth

When Mint rang the doorbell, it took a while for Masaya to answer. When he finally did, he looked surprised to see Mint standing there. He said, "Hey Mint. What's up? Why are you here?" Mint looked at her feet before she said, "Can…can I come in?" When Masaya didn't say anything, Mint said, "I'll make it quick, I promise." Masaya finally said, "Okay, come in." Mint came in and joined Masaya on the couch and sighed._ How am I going to tell him? _She finally said, "Masaya, this is difficult to say and I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this. Ichigo is-" Masaya stood up, a worried look on his face, and suddenly said, cutting off Mint, "What's wrong with Ichigo?" Mint said, "Well before I tell you, you should sit back down." He sat down and she continued with a deep breath. "Ichigo was supposed to stay home tonight, alone. Ryou called Ichigo to see what time she was going to come to work tomorrow but, she didn't answer her cell. The girls and I went to go check on her, but she wasn't there. We searched high and low. We only found her phone and some weird dust. We brought what we found back to Café Mew Mew. Keiichiro brought up a recording from Ichigo's phone, and on it, we saw…" She turned away, unable to look Masaya in the eyes. He looked at her and raised his voice as he said, "What? What did you see? Tell me!" She looked back at him and sighed before she dared to speak again. "When we watched the recording, we saw Kish. And he… kidnapped Ichigo." She sighed very heavily. _The worst is over _she thought.

Masaya looked up and it took a minute for him to answer. He said, "Where is Ichigo now?" Mint stared at him and said, "On Kish's home planet, Tenashu." He thought a minute and then he suddenly stood up and started walking toward the door. Mint said, "Where are you going?" He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He sighed and said, "I will get the power to save my one and only love." Mint asked, "But what about your trip? What if your plan takes longer than tonight?" Masaya sighed deeper than before and said, "It can wait. I'll put everything on hold for my one true love Ichigo. Wait here, I'll be back soon." He walked out, leaving Mint to think and wait.


	6. Kish And Kyo

Please, r/n/r!

Ichigo woke up very early on the morning after she was brought to a strange new planet. At first, she didn't notice Kyo asleep in a chair next to her bed. When she did, she smiled and thought, _'He must really care for me. Even though we just met, he came here to see me. That is really sweet.' _She giggled at the thought when suddenly Kyo's eyes opened and he yawned and stretched. He looked at Ichigo as she put her hand to her mouth and whispered an apology. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He smiled at her and again her heart jumped. He answered her by saying, "I wasn't sleeping that heavy. I was to worried for you." They both smiled and as they did, Ichigo noticed that Kyo's smile looked at lot like Kish's. She asked, "Hey Kyo?" He nodded in reply. She continued, "I was wondering…if you knew Kish?" Kyo's smile vanished at the mention of Kish's name. He looked right into Ichigo's eyes as he said, "Yes, I know Kish." Ichigo's eyes lit up and she said in excitement, "Really? I knew it! How do you two know each other?" He sighed as he said, "You really don't want to know that, do you?" She nodded and said, "Please, tell me?" He sighed again as he said in reply, "Okay. Here it goes. Not many people know this but Kish is my…my…my brother. We used to be the best of friends. But then, it happened. Kish and I went to the same high school. I was in tenth grade and he was in ninth. I had been dating a few girls on and off. One girl, Minako, I really wanted to go steady with. We went out on a couple of dates and we both loved each other very much. She told me she was single and me, being stupid, believed her.

"One day, I decided it was time to tell Kish about me and Minako. I sat down with him and I said, 'Hey Kish, I have to tell you something.' Kish said, 'Yeah, me too.' I said in reply to what he said, 'I'll go first. I've been dating someone.' Kish stood up and said, 'What a coincidence…I've been seeing someone too! That's what I wanted to tell you.' At first, I was thrilled. My brother and I both had girlfriends. Why shouldn't I have been happy? I came up with a brilliant idea. Me, my girlfriend, Kish and his girlfriend on a double date. He agreed almost immediately. When the day came for our date, I was very shocked.

"When we got to the restaurant, Minako and I were there early. She went to go fix her makeup. While she was in the bathroom, Kish showed up alone. I asked him where his date was and he said that she would meet up with him soon. Kish and I sat down. Soon Minako came out of the bathroom. That's when it happened.

"I got up and kissed Minako on the cheek. Kish turned around and faced us and said, 'Hey Minako! You know my brother, Kyo?' My smile vanished and I said, 'I know Minako because she's my girlfriend.' Kish stood up and said, 'That's not possible. She's my girlfriend.' From then on, he wouldn't talk to me. I tried explaining to Kish that she told me that she was single. Years later, when I graduated and left, Kish and I stopped speaking to each other. We didn't speak to each other until yesterday. He thought I stole his girlfriend, but I hadn't. Now I think Kish is angry with me because…because he's afraid that I steal you, Ichigo. That I'll take you away from him." He looked at her, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking behind Kyo at Kish.

Kyo turned around and saw Kish. Kish said, "So you finally told someone." Kyo stood up, turned toward Ichigo, and bowed his head as he said, "I don't care what you think or what you thought happened before Kish. I love Ichigo and I will take her from you. Ichigo," He turned toward her and said, "Until we meet again." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Kish had flames of fury behind his calm green eyes. Kyo walked out of the infirmary, leaving Kish to dwell in his hate.


	7. He's Back!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and posted but, it's here now so enjoy and please r/n/r!

p.s- the new chapter will be up within one-to-two weeks. I promise!

Back on earth, Ryou received an unexpected visit from Masaya. Ryou was very surprised to see him. He said to him in a very snobby way, "Hello Masaya. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your trip?" He was mad at Masaya. He was going to go to England, leaving Ichigo all by herself. Ryou cared for Ichigo and he hated to see her hurt. Masaya looked down to the ground before he stuttered, "Can-can I come i-in?" Ryou was a little disgusted as he replied, "Yeah."

Masaya walked into Café Mew Mew and followed Ryou over to a table. When they were both seated and comfortable, Masaya immediately asked, "Ryou, you and Keiichiro are the ones who injected the endangered species DNA into the girls right?" Ryou scoffed at him and said, "Yeah, so what?" Masaya sighed before he said, "Do you think it's possible to do the same to me so that I can get powers which I can use to save Ichigo?" He rushed his question quickly. Ryou didn't know what to say. It was a minute before either of the two guys spoke. Masaya finally asked, "So…can you?" Ryou put his head in his hands and sighed. He looked at the pleading Masaya and replied, "We may be able to, but your DNA may not be compatible. Meaning, you may not acquire special powers. Trust me," he lightly fingered his neck. "I know." Masaya noticed Ryou fingering his neck and was on the verge of saying something, but he decided not to. Masaya said, "At this point, it doesn't matter to me. As long as I can save Ichgio."

Ryou stuttered, "Bu-but Masaya-"

"NO!!! I DON'T CARE!!!" Masaya was very angry. He pounded his fists on the table and stood up. After a minute, he said in a calmer voice, "I don't care. I love Ichigo so much and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her." He sat back down and looked at Ryou.

Ryou didn't know what to say. He thought Masaya was inconsiderate and cold hearted, but he was wrong. Masaya really did care for Ichigo.

Just then, Keiichiro came down the stairs and said, "Ryou, what's with all the noise? Oh, hello Masaya!" After the hellos were said, Ryou filled Keiichiro in on what Masaya wanted. Like Ryou, Keiichiro tried to talk Masaya out of it, but he wouldn't listen. Keiichiro tried to explain all the things that could go wrong, but Masaya didn't care.

At one final attempt to change Masaya's mind, Ryou said to him, "Masaya, this is something only two people know; Keiichiro and Ichigo, but she found out by accident. About five years ago, Keiichiro and I had completed my father's research about injecting endangered species DNA into five girls to protect the earth. To test the injection, to make sure it was safe, I injected Iromote Wildcat genes into myself. Of course it worked. I turned into a cat but, because my DNA was not compatible, I gained no special powers or abilities. Also, I could only stay in my cat form for ten minutes or else I would be stuck in my cat form forever. Please Masaya, this…this 'condition' complicates my life everyday. I wish that I could go back and change what I did and change it all. Don't ruin your life like I've ruined mine."

Masaya sighed and after a few minutes, he said, "I told you, I don't care what happens to me. I just want Ichigo to be safe." Ryou looked at Keiichiro and said, "Do as you wish."

It didn't take too long to get everything set up. Masaya chose White Bengal Tiger DNA. Ryou sat Masaya down in a chair and strapped him down. He told Masaya to get ready and then, Ryou injected the DNA just like that.

It seemed to have worked perfectly, at first. Masaya stood up, and looked at Ryou and Keiichiro. He smiled and began to say, "Thank you so mu-" He stopped in mid-sentence. Both guys looked at him and Keiichiro asked, "Masaya, are you alright?" Masaya began to stutter and fell to the ground, shaking. As he did, Ryou and Keiichiro rushed over to him. Masaya started gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. His insides felt like they were on fire. He closed his eyes because of the pain.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Masaya opened his eyes and the other two helped him up. They were both looking at him very strange. He asked, "What?" Ryou walked away, came back a second later with a mirror, and held it up to Masaya's face. He looked into the mirror and was surprised to find that he had transformed into The Blue Knight.

He was speechless for a minute. He then turned to Ryou and asked him, "Ryou, how did this happen?" Ryou looked right at him and replied, "If I guess right, your DNA reacted with the new DNA, triggering your Blue Knight DNA, causing you to transform." Masaya thought a minute before he said, "Wait, I now have power that I can use to save Ichigo. I can save her."

Suddenly, he walked out the door, outside, and stood there, looking up at the starry night sky.

"Tenashu…I must get there now. No more delays." Just as Ryou and Keiichiro got outside, The Blue Knight teleported with a blinding flash of light. All that Ryou could think, as he looked up at the stars, was, _Masaya, please bring Ichigo back safely. Please._


	8. A Reunion Ruined

This chapter goes back to Ichigo's p.o.v. Oh, and if I get the color of the Blue Knight's eyes wrong, I'm so sorry!

Please read and reply!

Ichigo was in a daze after Kyo kissed her. Even though it was only a kiss on the cheek, it was still a kiss. Kish, who was just standing there, finally said, "Ichigo, it may not seem like it sometimes, but I-I love you. I love you more than I can express in words." He walked over to Ichigo and before she knew what was happening, Kish kissed her right on the lips. The weird thing was, she would usually push him away but this time, she didn't. To her, it didn't feel so bad. After he kissed her, he just ran out of the room. She touched her lips and realized how she felt. Usually, she would feel awful and violated but, this time, she felt kind of happy. She shook off the feeling as she thought of Masaya. _I must stay faithful to him._

As she was thinking about all these things, Nurse Riku came and interrupted her thoughts. She said, "Hello Ichigo. Today, I'm going to let you go. Be careful out there. And try not to fall again." She smiled lightly and helped Ichigo get out of bed. Ichigo thanked Nurse Riku, and walked out of the building.

For the first time in almost two days, Ichigo took the time to smell the calming, fresh, alien air. She closed her eyes and actually was happy, for a moment. Her thoughts again drifted to Masaya. She missed him so much. She wished she could see him one more time. She would even settle to see The Blue Knight.

She opened her eyes and when she did, The Blue Knight was standing in front of her. She couldn't believe it. She thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. Wanting to make sure that she was not going insane, she asked, "Ma-Masaya? Is that you?" He smiled at her and said with a smile, "Yes, it's me. Oh Ichigo! I've missed you so much!" He embraced her and she started to cry tears of joy. They both were smiling and laughing in a loving way.

Unknown to the both of them, Kish was watching them. He had come back to visit and spend some more time with Ichigo but, the Blue Knight was there. Kish hated him so much. In spite of everything that Kish had done to take Ichigo from him, Masaya still came to ruin everything. He had flames of fury in his golden eyes. Kyo, who was passing by, was also watching the two embrace. Like Kish, Kyo hated this new-comer because he was with Ichigo. His crystal blue eyes were engulfed in hatred and anger. Both aliens despised the Blue Knight because of his love for Ichigo.

Suddenly, without realizing it, both aliens started to fly toward the hugging couple. Masaya heard something and turned around just it time to see the aliens flying toward him. He stood tall and stretched his arms out, protecting Ichigo.

Kish, Kyo, and Masaya were all staring at each other in a very mean way. Kish was the first to speak. In a snobby way he said, "Hello Blue Knight. How did you get here?" The Blue Knight replied to him saying, "I have my sources Kish." His gaze shifted over to Kyo and he said, "Who are you?" Kyo sneered and replied, "Kyo. Who are you?" The Blue Knight didn't let his guard down at all as he said, "I'm the Blue Knight and also, I'm Ichigo's boyfriend who loves and will always protect her." Ichigo couldn't say anything. She was speechless.

Eventually, Kish broke the silence by saying, "Alright, I've got an idea. Since all three of us love Ichigo, let's settle this once and for all with an alien bet match. Winner gets Ichigo, losers never touch her again. Rules are there are no rules. Fighting arena is a mile across the ditch. Agreed?" Both Kyo and the Blue Knight waited a second before they both nodded. When Ichigo saw all of them nod, she started to stutter out sounds that were supposed to be words, but her lips went numb. She couldn't believe it. She finally had Masaya again and now, he was going to fight other aliens that could possibly kill him. She didn't want that. Kish began to speak once again. "Well since we all agree, I'll meet you both there at dusk. Ichigo, I would appreciate it, since you're the motive for this battle, if you would come as well." Before she could object Kish flew up into the air, shouted, "See you later!" and disappeared. Kyo also flew up and vanished. Once more, the Blue Knight and Ichigo were alone. He loosened up and confidently stated, "I'm so strong, I could never lose to them." He smiled and said, "Don't worry Ichigo everything will be al-" He stopped in mid-sentence. He had turned around to look at Ichigo and she was very pale and shaking. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face up and looked very concerned as he said, "Ichigo, are you felling alright? You look sick." She looked up at his face, into his sea blue eyes and whispered, "Masaya?"

"Mmhmm?" he replied.

"Do you truly love me?"

"With all my heart. Why do you ask?"

She looked down and said in a hushed tone, "If you really love me, don't fight over me. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt."

The Blue Knight looked lovingly at her and stated, "But, if I don't fight for you, I could lose you and that would hurt me more than any injury." She forced out a smile, and as she started to sob, she said to him, "Do as you wish." He smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and said to her, "Rest and I'll come and get you here when it's time for the fight." The Blue Knight flew upward, looked down at Ichigo once more, and then flew away.

Ichigo fought back tears until she was sure everyone was gone. Then, she couldn't contain her emotions anymore. They spilled put like water. Ichigo fell on her knees, put her hands on the ground, and stated to cry uncontrollably. Her body shuddered as the tears came rolling down her cheeks. They shined like dew as they fell on the grass. "How could I let this happen?" she cried out to no one.


	9. Who Is She?

Chapter 9:This goes back to Mint on earth

Please read and reply (basically…please type a review up!)

Mint, who was still in Masaya's house, didn't want to be rude by leaving, but it had been almost ten minutes since Masaya had left. She was tired and wanted to go home. As she stood up, she heard banging from upstairs. Mint stood still, listening. She thought that she could hear someone crying, but she ignored it. A minute later, Mint heard someone walking down the stairs. A female voice said, "Um…'Saya? Are you coming back upstairs? You've been gone a long time." Mint turned around to see a very beautiful red-headed walk down the stairs. She looked around and spotted Mint standing there. The red-head was frightened at first and stuttered, "Wh-who are y-you? And where's m-my 'Saya?" Mint saw her clearly. The red-head had long, smooth, straight hair. She was tall and wearing a black halter top, a black mini skirt, and tall black high heels, Again, the red-head asked, "Who are you and where's my 'Saya?" Mint stared at her as she said, "I'm Mint, a friend of Masaya's. He is probably looking for a way to rescue his girlfriend, Ichigo, from Kish an alie- I mean, an ex-boyfriend. May I ask who you are?" The red-head walked over to the couch and sat down, sighing. She looked very hurt. She put her head in her hands and whispered through them, a reply to Mint. "I'm Mina…Masaya's girlfriend." Then, Mina began to cry.


	10. Dreumar Kospa

This chapter is back to Ichigo.

Please r/n/r (by now, after reading all my chapters, you should know what this means!) and visit my profile to would ya? Thanks to all my readers out there.

Ichigo couldn't stop crying. She had mixed emotions. She loved Masaya, but Kish and Kyo were starting to get to her heart. She couldn't even think clearly because of her blurred emotions.

As she was crying and thinking, a cheerful voice from behind her said, "Hey keneko-chan! I figured the Blue Knight and Kyo would have left for good, so I decided to come and visit you." She turned around and saw Kish standing behind her. He had a huge smile on his face but, when he noticed Ichigo's tears, he leaned down to her, put his hands around her face, and looked into her eyes as if trying to see through her. Ordinarily, Ichigo would have pushed him away, but she needed someone to be there for her. He asked very sincerely, "What's wrong? Tell me what happened." Ichigo, for the first time, realized that he truly cared for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and through her tears, whispered to him, "I'm so confused. My head is telling me what I'm feeling is wrong, but my heart says it's right. I can't decide at all. Choosing hurts and pulls at my heart, back and forth. Love, in and of itself, is such a complex emotion." Kish just sat there and listened to her, comforting her.

At last, after a minute or two, he cupped her face in his hands, and told her, "Come with me. There is something I must show you that will help you decide for yourself.." He wiped away a tear from her face and helped her up. He put his arms around her and said, "Hold onto me tightly, because we're going to fly." She clung to him as they lifted up into the air. Ichigo closed her eyes because she was very scared to look down.

After flying for a few minutes, Kish whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Open your eyes and see this beautiful sight of my home." She opened her eyes and what she saw amazed her beyond words.

The suns in the sky were casting a red-orange glow over the alien landscape. The plant life and everything else was submerged in a beautiful, radiant glow. Ichigo was stunned by how beautiful this world was. For the moment, her mind was at peace. She looked up at Kish and told him, "Thank you. Is this what you really wanted to show me?" He looked down at her and smiled and said, "No. What I want to show you will come soon. I just wanted you to see this first. Hold on. We're going to go again," She again clung to him as they began to fly over the sun drenched landscape. Ichigo closed her eyes and Kish held her closer.

After a few more minutes, Ichigo felt her feet touch solid ground. She opened her eyes and saw that she and Kish were in a more desolate part of the planet. A strange mist had settled over the landscape. A chilly breeze blew across sending a chill up Ichigo's spine. This part of Kish's world was, in comparison, completely different. Every where around her, Ichigo could only see darkness. It seemed as if the suns had burnt out. This place gave off a bad vibe. She held Kish closer and asked, "Where is this? It's nothing like before. Is this still Tenashu?" Kish didn't reply. He just whispered, "Come with me and trust me."

She followed him over to a tiny platform, which she hadn't noticed before, lifted above the mist. They got on the platform and Kish lifted his arms above his head and shouted, "Risia!"

Suddenly, the platform began lifting into the air. It rose up at a fast rate. A minute later, Ichigo looked up and saw a much bigger platform above them with a hole just big enough for the smaller platform to fit into.

When they had finally reached the top, Kish lowered his head and said, "Letta." The platform stopped moving. Ichigo looked again at her surroundings.

They were on o floating platform about a mile up from the ground. The sky color was more grey than black up in the vastness Kish stepped off the tiny platform, turned around, and stuck his hand out for Ichigo to take. She grabbed it and walked off the little platform.

She looked around once more before she looked at Kish and asked again, "Where _are_ we?" He walked over to the edge of the big platform and smiled as he said, "This is my thinking place. I call it _'Dreumar Kospa' _or 'Thinking Stare as it is in my alien tongue. From here, I can see any planet at any time in the past or present. What I want to show you happened on earth not too long ago." He looked over at her and said to her, "What I want to show you has to do with Masaya." He walked over to her and began speaking again. "I can't stand seeing him hurt you, even if you're not aware of it." Ichigo looked confused as she said, "What do you-" Kish put his finger on her lips and whispered just to her, "Just close your eyes, and don't say anything." Ichigo closed her eyes and felt Kish from behind her, holding her, wrapping his arms around her. Faint breezes blew across them and after a couple of seconds, Kish said to Ichigo, "Now, open you eyes." Ichigo opened her eyes to find her and Kish standing inside Masaya's living room. Ichigo was shocked beyond reason, and asked, "Is this…real?" Kish let go of her and looked down, smiling as he replied, "No. It's sort of like a hologram of the past on earth. This was ten minutes after I kidnapped you." Ichigo couldn't imagine why Kish was showing her this but, if he said so, he must have a good reason.

The doorbell rang and Ichigo turned around to see Masaya walking down the stairs, wearing a baggy t-shirt and jeans with his beautiful black hair combed in that messy way that Ichigo loved. He continued down the stairs, and to the door. When he opened it, Ichigo saw who was there. It was Mina, the new transfer student at school in Ichigo's grade. She was a red-head, wearing all black.

Mina stepped over the threshold and gave Masaya a huge hug. He hugged her right back as she said, "Haya 'Saya!" He smiled and replied, "Hey Mi-Mi. I've been waiting for you." For the first time in her life, Ichigo was stunned and angry at Masaya. How could she not be? He was cheating on her!


	11. The Truth About Masaya

Please r/n/r! I think that this is the longest chapter in my story, besides the really suspenseful chapter later on a bit after this chapter.

Ichigo: What happens? What happens?? Tell me! I'm the main character! Nya?

Daisukezgirl13: No. No one knows but me and no one finds out until I post it on You'll have to wait just like everyone else.

Ichigo: That's mean!

Daisukezgirl13: I'm just trying to keep my story suspenseful, popular and exciting. Enjoy!

Ichigo: WAIT!!! TELL ME!!!

Daisukezgirl13: Bye Bye!!!

Ichigo: NO!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!

Ichigo was so scarred inside. Masaya began speaking to Mina again. "I hoped you could come tonight. I wanted to see you before I left tomorrow. I even cancelled my plans with my…my friend." At this point, Ichigo's heart was cut open. The "friend" that he had cancelled on was Ichigo. They had planned to spend the night together, but Masaya had cancelled saying that he needed time to "prepare and pack". He had obviously lied so that he could spend time with Mina. Masaya grabbed Mina's hand and they walked upstairs.

Suddenly, the room around Kish and Ichigo blurred out and came back as Masaya's room. Masaya and Mina were on the bed together. Mina leaned her head on Masaya and said to him lovingly, "Oh Masaya, I love you with my whole heart." Masaya ran his fingers through her hair and replied, "I love you more than anything. I wish that I didn't have to go tomorrow because then I'd have to leave you, my one true love." Ichigo began to get choked up. He had said that exact same thing to her. Ichigo's face was contorted with anger and grief. Mina lifted her head, leaned toward Masaya, and just like that, they were kissing. Ichigo stuttered incoherently. Tears fell on the ground from her chin. An icy chill went up her spine. She was shaking with hatred. She hated Masaya and Mina both.

Just then, the door bell rang again. Masaya looked at the door, afraid. Ichigo could only guess that he was scared that Ichigo had come over. She was happy at that thought, but it wasn't her. Kish, as if he could read her mind, said, "It's Mint at the door. She came by to tell Masaya about your kidnapping." Masaya looked back at Mina and said to her, "I wonder who that could be? I'll go check. Stay here and do not go downstairs, okay?" Mina nodded and Masaya smiled as he left.

Mina laid down on the bed and Ichigo's gaze adverted to Masaya's dresser. There were pictures on it. Ichigo went over to them to get a better look. The pictures were all of Mina and Masaya. Last time Ichigo had seen the pictures on the bureau, they had all been of herself and Masaya. Now, it was if she had been deleted from his life completely. Ichigo's eye's welled up with tears. As they fell, Kish came over and laid his hand on Ichigo's back. He didn't say anything, he just stood there. What had she done to deserve this heartbreak?

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Just then, Ichigo heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and saw Mina sit up on the bed. She looked around and then at the clock. "It's been a while. I wonder where 'Saya could be?" She glanced over at Masaya's computer and a wide grin spread across her face. "Well," she started, "since 'Saya isn't back yet, I'll just look through his computer. You can always find out about someone from their computer." She got of the bed, stretched, and sat down at the computer. She stared at the screen for a second, and then her fingers flew across the keyboard.

She pulled up files and went right to Masaya's pictures. She looked inside a file called, "mygirlfriendMina." As she opened it, many pictures appeared on the screen that were all of Mina and Masaya. At first, she seemed content. But, at the bottom of the screen was an attachment. It read, "mygirlfriendIchigo." Mina's face dropped as she clicked on the file. Suddenly, the screen was flooded with new pictures. Pictures, that were not of herself. They were of another red-headed girl that Mina had never seen before.

Ichigo looked over Mina's shoulder at the pictures and saw that they were of herself and Masaya, and her in her cat-form. Mina looked more closely at the pictures. Mina finally recognized the girl. It was that Ichigo girl at school. As Mina looked at Ichigo's smile, she saw that it looked almost identical to her own smile when she was with Masaya. She was starting to see the truth in all of this.

She felt terrible. So many feelings were buzzing around in her mind. Being hurt, depressed, sad, lonely, and most important of all, betrayed.

Normally, Ichigo would be thrilled in this type of situation but, instead, she felt compassion for Mina. A small tear dropped on Mina's skirt. It seemed to shimmer with the sadness of the two girls.

Suddenly, Mina stood up and walked over to Masaya's dresser. She looked down at the pictures of herself and Masaya. Her whole body shuddered and her face over came with the deepest sorrow. The fresh tears on her face were lost as she wiped them away roughly. As she looked at the pictures again, anger over took her. She lifted her hand up and hit the pictures off of the dresser. There was a loud noise as the glass in the frames broke into thousands of shards. She slammed her hand down on the top of the dresser, turned around, and slid down the side slowly until she hit the floor. Her tears overwhelmed her and they fell like little crystals on the floor. She pounded on the floor with her fist, and then pulled her head up into her knees, in a fetal position for a minute or two.

Finally, she sat up and crawled over to the destroyed picture frames. She wiped her face and wiped the glass off of the pictures. She gasped as she cut her hand on the glass shards. More tears fell. She grabbed the picture from under the glass and held it in her hands. Both blood and tears dropped on the picture. It was of Masaya and Mina hugging. She grabbed the top and ripped the picture right in half.

She glanced back over to the glass and noticed another picture, face down, where the other picture had been. The picture had been hidden behind the picture of herself. Mina picked the picture out carefully and looked at it. Ichigo glanced over her shoulder. The picture was of Ichigo and Masaya kissing. The picture made Ichigo's heart jump for just a moment. Then, the thought came to her. How could she still love Masaya after he cheated on her? For the first time, Ichigo realized that she didn't love Masaya any more.

Mina stood up with fresh tears on her cheeks. She stomped the floor, hit the dresser, and kicked the dresser. Anything she could do to release her pent up anger. "It can't be true, it just can't be. I wish it was fake." She wiped away more tears and said aloud, "I'm going to go ask Masaya about this. It's probably just a misunderstanding." Her mouth's edges perked into a tiny grin. Then, she opened the door and stepped out the landing.

Mina stepped down the stairs. As it did before, the room blurred out and reappeared as the living room. Mint was standing up, looking toward the stairs, where Mina's voice was saying, "Um…'Saya? Are you coming back upstairs? You've been gone a long time." Mina walked down the stairs, looked around and as she spotted Mint, she stopped and said, "Who-who are you? And where's my 'Saya?" Mint didn't say anything for a minute so Mina asked again, "Who are you and where's my 'Saya?" Mint finally replied by saying, "I'm Mint, a friend of Masaya's. He is probably looking for a way to rescue his girlfriend Ichigo from Kish an alie- I mean, an ex-boyfriend. May I ask who you are?"

At first, Mina felt threatened by Mint. But, when she mentioned Ichigo, Mina became terribly sad again, facing the reality that Masaya had really been cheating on her. She walked down the rest of the stairs, over to the couch, and sat down. Mina was very hurt. She sighed, laid her head in hands, and whispered through them, "I'm Mina…Masaya's girlfriend." She then began to cry heavily. Mina began to shout through her heavy tears, "No! At first, I thought, 'It can't be true! Masaya wouldn't cheat on me!' But just now, I found all of the pictures of him and that Ichigo girl, even the hidden ones. He lied. He just lied straight to my face…" She couldn't say anything anymore. She felt as if she had a lead pipe in her throat and rocks in the bottom of her heart.

Mint was surprised. She said, "Your Masaya's…_girlfriend?_" Mina nodded her head and continued crying. Mint went over to her, sat down next to her and said, "I feel bad for you, really I do. But, think about how Ichigo will feel when she finds out." Mina thought a minute and said, "I guess your right. Ichigo's your friend, right?" Mint nodded and Mina continued.

"I think I would like to meet this Ichigo. She and I would have at least have one thing in common, right?" They both broke into identical smiles and Mint said, "I'm sure she would love to meet you."

Kish laid his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said, "That's all I needed to show you. We're going back now so, close your eyes." She closed her eyes and felt a light breeze. After a second, Kish whispered said to her, "Open your eyes." As she did, she saw that they were back on "Dreumar Kospa."

Suddenly, there was a loud gonging noise. Kish's eyes got wide. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and said, "We've got to go now! It's already dusk. Come on!" She ran with him over to the small platform. Kish lifted his hands and shouted, "Dursca!" The tiny platform began to lower under the huge platform.

When they got to the ground, Kish said to Ichigo in a hurried tone, "Grab onto me quickly and hold on tight because I must fly fast. Don't let go." They lifted up into the air and just like that, they were gone.


	12. The Death Of War

Please r/n/r! This is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for! The most suspenseful chapter in my story! What happens is-

Ichigo: What happens that's so suspenseful?

Daisukezgirl13: Will you stop asking and interrupting me? I already told you I can't tell you, so will ya stop asking?!? Geeze! You'll find out this chapter what happens to your love... well, square. Okay? Bye Bye!!!

Ichigo: Don't walk away again! NO!!! throws stapler COME BACK!!! COME BACK NOW!!!

Daisukezgirl13: OW!!! NO!!! Leave me the heck alone, okay? Bye.

When Kish and Ichigo got to the fighting arena, the Blue Knight rushed over to Ichigo and said, "Ichigo, are you okay? When I went to meet you in front of that building, you weren't there." She brushed past him and said, "I'm fine. Kish just had to show me something important." She walked away thinking. It was awkward to talk to Masaya like that, all formal, when she knew for a fact that he was cheating on her. She didn't know how she was going to tell him, if he survived this. It seemed so strange. She didn't even look back at the Blue Knight as she walked over to the stairs that went up to the empty seats. As she sat down, she thought, _'Mina and I could be friends. I'm sure she loathes Masaya to!'_

Ichigo looked down at the three guys, who were all standing at different places on the outskirts of the arena. She sighed very deeply as a couple of minutes passed. The wait was killing her.

Just as she was going to say something, there was an ear-splitting screech. That was the signal that the three men were waiting for…the signal to attack.

Kyo was the first to move. He shot upward and the other two followed in suit. Kish's hand flew outward, aimed at the Blue Knight, and released a gold energy ball. The Blue Knight's sword appeared and deflected it. They all flew around, waiting for someone to make a move. The Blue Knight flew over to Kyo, and attempted to slash him across the chest. Kyo flew upward to avoid the attack and as he did, he shot a blue energy ball in Kish's direction. Kish, who hadn't seen it coming, was hit by the energy ball. Ichigo made a small scream as this happened. Kish immediately retaliated by sending another energy ball in the direction of the other two guys. Kyo was hit and fell backward a bit. The Blue Knight was the next one to take a hit. Kish fired another energy ball, but much bigger, at the Blue Knight. It hit him on the side and sent him flying across the arena. Kish smiled at the sight but, Kyo used the opening to send a huge energy ball hurdling towards Kish. He tried to avoid it, but it caught his foot and sent him spinning away. The Blue Knight struck Kish on the side and Kish screamed as blood began to come out of the huge, open wound.

Ichigo was watching in suspense below as the aliens fought. Her knuckles, which were on the railing, were white to match her face. She was so scared and every time one of the aliens was caused pain, Ichigo gasped or screamed. She hated this she just hated it. One or all of the guys could die from this. She was terrified for them all, even the Blue Knight. The battle raged on.

The suns had almost completely set in the alien sky, yet the battle continued and showed no signs of stopping. Suddenly, from above, Ichigo saw something that she would never forget for the rest of her life. Kish was surrounded by the other two aliens. He was cut and bruised badly. He was breathing heavily and clutching his chest. As Kyo reached out his hand to shot another energy ball, Kish turned away from the Blue Knight and he slashed Kish on the back. The sound of the blade striking was barely heard over Ichigo's scream. It rang through out the arena, splitting the silence.

There was a loud thump as Kish's body hit the ground hard. The other two aliens in the air flew down and stood around him.

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. She lifted herself from her seat and ran down the stairs to the arena, her mind racing. "How could I've let this continue like this? How could I let this happen? I finally realize who I truly love…Kish! I should have known earlier. I should have stopped this. Now, because I didn't, he is almost dead. I have to help him. I must save him, I must!" She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and onto the field. She started to run to the center, which is where Kish was hunched over panting.

The Blue Knight held his sword and Kyo held his hand with an energy ball in it. Kish was bleeding a lot and his bruises looked black as midnight. Ichigo was crying as she ran to the direction of Kish. She was half way there when the Blue Knight said angrily to Kish, "You'll never take Ichigo from me. I won Kish. There is nothing you can do. Goodbye for good Kish." He lifted his sword and Kyo raised his hand. They both moved to deliver the final blows. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Ichigo ran toward him. "No! You can't leave me Kish. I need you here with me. Don't leave me, ever. I need you Kish. Don't die Kish! I love you!" As the Blue Knight brought his blade down and Kyo released the energy ball, Ichigo screamed in tears, "No Kish…NO!!!" She ran to him as the Blue Knight brought down his blade and the energy ball was approaching. The attacks both hit at the same time. The body was hit and it fell down to the ground with a slump. "NO!!!" A scream rang out. A scream that wasn't Ichigo's…it was Kish's. He leaned down and held the almost lifeless body of Ichigo in his arms. He began to cry. He reached down and stroked her face and whispered to her softly, "No Ichigo. You can't leave me here all alone. I need you. It isn't your time yet. Stay with me. Stay right here with me and don't ever leave me. Ichigo smiled whispered to him in her last breath, "Ki-kish. I had to sa-save you because…because…I lo-love…love you." With that, she leaned up, lightly kissed Kish on the lips, and then, she was gone.

To All My Readers:

This is Daisukezgirl13. Hey everyone! I'm just writing this to let you know that if have suggestions for my story, please feel free to either leave me a comment or send me a message. Okay? And if you would like to see some other things of mine, you could go to  and search the s/n of ichigogirl13137. Also, I have some quizzes on  . Search my s/n as darkzgirl13. Have Fun!

Signed Your Favorite Famous (well…inspiring) Author,

Daisukezgirl13

A.k.a-Sakura (ps, this is not my real name. It is a pen name for my s/n. Okay? Bye-bye!)


	13. Long Awaited Journey

You know the drill…r/n/r please. And, I am so sorry about killing Ichigo off. But, keep reading for a good chapter full of sadness and happiness all in one. Have fun!

The Blue Knight's eyes widened and began to fill with tears, as did Kyo's. Kish held Ichigo's lifeless body as he screamed, "NO!!! Ichigo…come back!!!" He began sobbing, holding her body closer. He looked down at her wounds. There was a huge gash from the blade across her back, and a big burn mark on her chest from the energy ball. Kish just held her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He stood up with her in his arms and held his head low as he said, "This is all of our faults." Kyo, feeling very sad and guilty, joined in saying, "If we hadn't fought in the first place, Ichigo wouldn't be…be…Now because of our stupid arguments, Ichigo is…is…dead."

The Blue Knight didn't say anything. He couldn't believe that he had taken part in killing Ichigo. He felt so selfish. Finally, after a minute of hard silence, he said, "We have to let her friends know what's happened. We can't hide it from them. They'll find out eventually." Kish and Kyo agreed. "I'll prepare the ship to leave as soon as possible." Kish said in a low tone.

"What do we do with her…with her body until then?" The Blue Knight asked. He had trouble talking about her. Kyo spoke up and said, "We should keep her body in a glass coffin, preserved until we get to the earth." The guys agreed.

They took her back to the huge building where she first had been on the planet. They had Nurse Riku heal her, though it wouldn't do anything but make her look beautiful. Nurse Riku dressed her in a beautiful, silky, white dress with white lace, and put white flowers around her head and in her hands. When it was time to put her into the coffin, Kish got very choked up and emotional. He placed his hand on the side of the coffin and whispered, "Why did you have to save me?"

They loaded the coffin into the spaceship. Kish sat down in the seat and got the ship ready for take off.

As everyone got strapped in, Kish thought about the first time that he had kissed Ichigo. He could still picture that day perfectly.

He was working for Deep Blue-sama, and his orders were to destroy Ichigo and the other Mew Mews. When he was watching her walk home that day, he couldn't help but fly down and kiss her. The kiss, to him, seemed hidden and somewhat like their own little secret. Though she may've hated him at the time, there was no way that he would've ever stopped loving her.

His thoughts began to drift to her final words. "Ki-kish. I had to sa-save you because…because…I lo-love…love you." Those words wouldn't stop echoing through his mind. He had been waiting for her to say that, and truly mean it, for too long. He thought about her final kiss to him as well. He realized that it didn't seem stolen or unwanted…it seemed like it was something that she truly wanted to do.

"We're ready to leave." Kyo announced. When he said that, it broke Kish out of his deep thoughts. Kish wanted to go back to that time. That time when Ichigo's eyes sparkled with innocence. But, he knew it was impossible.

Kish revved up the engine and so, began the long journey back to earth.

Plz r/n/r!!! I want some-a peoples inputs plz!!!


	14. Masaya's New Fear

Daisukezgirl13: Hey readers! I'm trying to get some chappies up slowly. I'm going through the end of school and also, I'm running out of steam. My ideas for this story are running out as well. Please (!!!) type up a short review and give me some-a input. If not, this fanfic will go (DUN DUN DUN) UNFINISHED!!!

Kish: gasp WHY!? And I wanna know why did ya have to kill Ichigo? Why couldn't ya kill Masaya instead? He was cheating on her and SHE DIED!?

iaisukezgirl13: Sorry. Had to put it that way to make it interesting. But don't worry. Masaya will get just what he deserves…..

Kish: What do ya mean?

Daisukezgirl13: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kish: backs away slowly away

The journey began slow and quiet. Everyone on board was thinking. Masaya was thinking about how he was going to face everyone. Kyo was thinking about how it was possible that he had a shared part in killing Ichigo.

Kish was in very deep thought. He was thinking about Ichigo. He couldn't imagine life without her. A world without her smiles would be like a world without light. He leaned back in his seat to look at the other two guys in their own thoughts.

It was an awkward silence. No one wanted to say anything. It seemed as if all the energy in the ship had been sucked out. No one moved and it seemed as if no one was breathing. The whole attitude of the guys seemed dead.

Kish wanted so badly for the sullen attitude to change, or for it to go away. He leaned back to Kyo and asked him, "Will you take the wheel? I gotta do something." Kyo reluctantly nodded his head as Kish stood up. Kyo sat in Kish's seat and Kish went into the back. He closed the door and entered the room with Ichigo's coffin. He turned around and sat down next to it. He touched the glass lightly, looking at her smooth, flawless face. He could scarcely believe that she was dead. He couldn't contain the tears welled up inside, so he let them fall. When he looked at her, she didn't look dead. In fact, if Kish didn't know any better, he would say that she was just sleeping. He lowered his head and looked down at the floor. He couldn't bear to stare at her anymore. He sighed and said aloud, "Why? You shouldn't have saved me. It was all of our faults, but most of the blame lies on me. If I hadn't kidnapped you in the first place, you would have never been on Tenashu, and you wouldn't have…you wouldn't have…" He choked up. He couldn't say it.

"It really is mostly your fault." Kish looked up to see The Blue Knight standing in the door way. He had a tiny grimace and that made Kish's blood boil. Kish stood up and murmured, "Shove off." The Blue knight evilly coaxed, "Oh! Not very nice, are we? You should really work on your manners." He laughed and that set Kish over the top. "I bet you didn't even really care for Ichigo. If you had, you wouldn't have let her sacrifice herself for a worthless piece of alien scum like yourself. You should have protected her, not the other way around. She didn't love you. She was naïve. She was just turning to the closet shoulder to cry-" That was all he got out before Kish punched him so hard, he was thrown into the opposite wall. There was a very large crashing noise and The Blue Knight couldn't move. He transformed back into Masaya because he was very injured already from the fight and now, this. Kish couldn't take his snobby attitude anymore. Kish smiled at both the sight of blood from out of Masaya's nose and how pathetic he seemed. Kish turned around and over his shoulder he said to Masaya, "You can throw all the insults you want at me, but when you bring Ichigo into it and insult her in the very room where she lies dead by your own hand, that's way to far." He walked out leaving him with his bloody nose and crushed ego.

When Kish got back to the control room, Kyo turned toward him and asked, "What in the world was that huge crashing noise? It sounded bad." Kish sat down in the seat next to him, put his feet up and said, "Nothing, just Masaya and me 'talking'. That's all."

When Masaya came in a few minutes later, he was holding a handkerchief to his nose and it had a lot of blood on it. Kyo looked at him and nodded in understanding to Kish.

Just then, the computer beeped saying, "Arrival to earth in approximately two hours. Preparing to engage Hyper Drive in ten seconds." The three guys buckled their seatbelts as the computer counted down, "5...4…3…2...1…Engaging Hyper Drive!"

Hey! hope you guys enjoy this chappy as well as fifteen. Ill post 15 soon. But, if I don't get some input from you, my readers, I will not post anymore. K?

Enjoy

From Your Author Who Brought You This Amazing Story,

Daisukezgirl13


	15. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Friend's Scorn

Daisukezgirl13: This is the last chappie unless I get some input from you readers. The life of this story is in the balance. Its life depends on you readers. Plz help it to LIVE!!!lol anyway, plz put ur input through in reviews.

Kish: Plz review guys or you will be left with a cliff hanger and then you'll come and try to kill Daisukezgirl13 when, really, it'll be your faults.

Daisukezgirl13: That's kinda mean. What he means to say is plz review so I know that the same three people are reading this one story over and over and over again. Remember, review and receive. Forget and no more story.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Kyo said, "Look, there's earth!", Kish and Masaya jumped to the windows. Masaya sighed in relief. He hated space travel, and he was scared to be on the same ship as Kish.

Kish on the other hand was very sad that they were near arriving. He didn't want to tell everyone what had happened. He couldn't even imagine what Ichigo's friends were going to say to him. He dreaded every moment they got closer to earth. The computer made it worse by saying, "Destination Japan, Tokyo, approximately one minute to arrival." Kish sighed and sat down next to Kyo. Masaya chose a seat in the back away from Kish. Kish was dreading every second as it slowly passed. Once again, the three guys buckled their seatbelts for the descent into earth's atmosphere.

Kish looked out the window at the flames around the ship and thought of how angry Ichigo's friends and family would be when he broke the news. The ship began to rumble and shake. The computer said, "Arriving at destination Japan Tokyo. Where to in Japan Tokyo?" Kish typed in the computer, "Café Mew Mew." The computer beeped and spoke again saying, "Café Mew Mew in Japan Tokyo. Arriving in approximately thirty seconds." As the computer began to count down, Kish held onto his sanity for dear life. He couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but he was afraid and nervous. His mind was flooded with thoughts. _"How could you let her die!?" _He imagined all the voices of the Mew Mews shouting at him. _"If you loved her, how could you just stand back and watch her be killed?"_

"No!" Kish shouted, his mind in frustration. His thought shifted to Ichigo's family and their reactions. He imagined their faces. _"Ichigo, no!!"_ he could practically here her mother crying. _"You're evil! How could you do this? Go! Leave us in peace and never return! You piece of scum!!"_ he imagined her father screaming in his face. He put his head in his hands and was gasping in frustration and fear.

Suddenly, there was a small bump and Kyo stood up. He came over to Kish, laid his hand on his shoulders, and said in a sorrowful tone, "We are here." Kish sat up and looked out the window at the sunlight casting an orange-gold glow over the pink-roofed café. He sighed and thought to himself, _"Judgment has finally arrived, kicking and screaming." _He got up slowly and walked cautiously over to the door. He pushed the button which opened the door and released the ramp. The door began to open with a very slow rate. As the sunlight hit his eyes, he reached his hand up to guard them. A second later, he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He looked down to find Pudding's arms wrapped around his waist. She was shuddering as she said, "Kish onii-sama, please tell me that Ichigo onee-sama is okay. Please tell me you didn't hurt her. Please…" Kish held his head up, feeling the tears well up inside him. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell anyone what really happened.

Kish looked past Pudding and saw the other three Mew Mews. They were all smiling and were all happy, unaware that in minutes, they would be crying. Ryou and Keiichiro were standing by the café. Kish closed his eyes, still trying to contain the tears forming in his eyes. As Pudding saw Masaya exiting the ship, she ran over to him and said in a happy tone, "Masaya onii-sama! I'm glad you're okay!" She hugged him and stepped back expectantly and said, "Where's Ichigo onee-sama?" Masaya turned toward Kish and whispered in his ear, "Shall Kyo and I go get it?" Kish nodded and Masaya went back into the ship.

Suddenly, the Mew Mews all crowded around him and began to greet and ask questions. "So, did you all have a good trip?" Lettuce asked politely.

"Great to see you Kish." Zakuro said in her normal not caring tone.

"Tell me something." Mint began cautiously. "Why did you kidnap Ichigo if you were just going to bring her back? What was the point?" Kish bowed his head and in a shaky tone said, "I can't describe it to you. You will see for yourselves soon enough. I can't even entertain the thought." From behind him, Kish heard the guys coming down the ramp. The Mew Mews all gasped and Ryou and Keiichiro came running. Then, from Pudding, a high pitched scream escaped from her lips. "NO!!! Ichigo onee-sama! No!" She ran up the ramp to the coffin. The rest of the Mew Mews did the same. Ryou was stunned. Kish could see small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Keiichiro put his hand to his mouth and quietly said, "Oh my goodness." All of the Mew Mews were crying, even Zakuro. "This can't be…" said Mint in utter depression.

As Masaya and Kyo carried the coffin down and set it on the lush grass, Kish came down and stood by it. Ryou bowed his head and said in a low tone and shaky voice, "How did this come to happen?" He lifted his head up with tears on his cheeks. "How could you just stand by and let this happen!?" He walked over to the three guys and made a fist. Kish began to flinch, thinking the punch was coming his way. But, Ryou turned not to Kish, but to Masaya and punched him in his nose. "You were supposed to take care of her!" Masaya sat up on the ground, holding his bleeding nose again for the second in a few hours.

Suddenly, from by the café, a small voice rang out. "'Saya? Is that you?" The source of the small voice came into view. It was Mina.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daisukezgir13137: this is it guys. No more chappies after this till I get some reviews. Ye Bye!!!

3 (\/) bunny!!!

(oo)


	16. Sadness And Love Reveal A New Power

Daisukezgirl13: Hey Readers! How have you all been? Good I hope! Anyway, I am going to post this new chappie because I couldn't stand the suspense anymore!

Kishhu: Finally!

Kyo: Question, why is Kish the only one who gets to do the A/N with you?

Daiuskezgirl13: Well-

Kishhu: Cuz I'm so much cooler. Duh!

Pai: HEY!!! What about us?

Taruto: Yea! We are no where to be seen!

Masaya: Why does everyone hate me?

Ryou: Because you baka, YOU SUCK!!!

Daisukezgirl13: Everyone, STOP!!! --back to readers-- anyway plz rnr!!! Enjoy

Also, I would like to take this time to quickly thank my faithful readers.

**AutumnTwilightDragon- **thnx for waiting for my story!

**Ichigo-****2007-**arigato! I hope you enjoy!

**Domiebabe3-**thnx for the review

**epiphanyaella98-**I know you're upset bout Ichigo's death, but it will all work out in the end

**IanSnyderIsLove-** I hope I didn't make it seem as if Kish was suffering. Srry if u got the wrong impression!

If u readers review, u will get ur name up on …

_Daisukezgirl13's Wall Of Awesome Reviewers!!!applause_

Hope you guys enjoy this chappie!

All: HANG ON! WHAT ABOUT-

Daisukezgirl13: --shuts them all in a closet and dust hands--. Please enjoy this chappie. I promise that this chappie is a little happier…well, kinda. I promise next chappy will be much happier then previous chappies. Idatakimas! Bye-bye!

P.s.-im using the Japanese names for the mew mews cuz I was stupid and forgot to do it in the 15 previous chappies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mina?" Masaya asked very nervously. He stood up and quickly wiped his face of the blood and stood up quickly. As he began to walk over to her, someone held him back. When Masaya turned around, he saw Minto restraining him. "Masaya," She said in her calmest tone yet. "I believe that you should introduce her to everyone." Masaya looked back at her with a false look of unknowing and said in a shaky tone, "What? What are you talking about? I don't even know her." Minto sighed and said in a low tone, "I asked her to come here. You see, when you went all brave and went to save your 'one and only true love' Ichigo, I stayed in your house like you had asked me to. After a while, Mina came down stairs very shocked to find me there and I was shocked to see her. But, what surprised me the most was when she said…that she was your girlfriend." Everyone looked at him stunned at what they had just heard. "Masaya," Retasu began quietly. "You were…how could you…"

"…Cheat on Ichigo?" Zakuro said to finish the sentence.

Mina walked up to Masaya slowly, stood in front of him, and sighed.

"Mina, I was-"

"Shhh, that is quite enough." She put her finger to his lips and began to speak again softly. "You were so nice." Masaya smiled and Mina continued. "But, I should have known a guy like you would never treat a girl with the respect she needs. So," She raised her hand above her head, "It's over between us!" She brought her hand down and slapped him very hard. He was stunned at her strength and lightly touched the stinging spot where she had slapped him.

Mina calmed herself and quietly walked over to Ichigo's coffin. "So," She began quietly. "This is Ichigo, hm? She's more beautiful than any of the pictures I found hidden in your computer and in your room Masaya." She turned toward Kisshu and stated quietly, "I don't know you, but I feel as if I've met you before. But one thing I can tell is that Ichigo was someone very close to your inner heart. I'm so sorry for your loss." Kisshu bowed his head and said, "Thank you for caring."

As Mina passed Kyo, he turned to get a good look at her and asked very quietly, "Um, excuse me but, do I know you?" Mina turned toward him and said, "I don't think so, but I feel the same connection I do with you as I feel with your brother." The Mews gasped and Pudding asked Kisshu, "That Kyo guy is your brother?"

"Yes he is." Kisshu said and turned toward Mina. "How could you tell that? You barely even know us!"

"I could just tell." That was all Mina said.

A couple of minute of silence passed as the sun began to set lower and lower on the horizon. "We should get her inside before it becomes to dark." Kyo suggested.

Ryou, who hadn't moved since he punched Masaya, agreed. "Yes let's." As Masaya began to move in to help, one of the Mews stepped in front of him, blocking him from moving. "How could you? How could you do it Masaya onii-sama?!" Pudding yelled out at him. From out of her pocket, she quickly extracted a small yellow and pink ball. "Hwang Fain San Tian!!" She shouted as she threw the ball at him. As it hit him, it exploded. "That's what you get when you hurt one of my friends!" Pudding screamed in tears. Masaya was thrown back at least ten feet. Minto and Retasu tried to hold her back and comfort her. She was crying very hard. Before he could get hit again, Masaya got up and ran away. Pudding screamed back to him, "Coward!!!"

"Well," Kisshu said quietly. "Let's take Ichigo in before it gets to dark." Slowly, he and Kyo picked up the coffin and began to walk into the café, all the Mews following along with Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Where are we going to put her?" Kyo asked. Ryou stepped forward and said, "You can put her in my room on the second floor, first door to the right." Kisshu and Kyo went carefully and slowly up the stairs. When they arrived in Ryou's room, they carefully placed the coffin on his bed. No one said a word for a few quiet minutes. Then, as tears began to form in his eyes, Kish asked, "Do you all mind if I could be alone with her for a little while?" Everyone saw the pain in Kisshu's eyes and they all agreed and left very quietly and no one said anything.

Kisshu pulled up the chair from behind Ryou's desk and placed it next to the coffin. He wiped away his tears knowing if Ichigo were there with him, that she wouldn't want to see him like this. Slowly, he pushed a button to open the glass around Ichigo. When the glass was finally open, Kisshu reached over with a gentle touch, and stroked her face. He wanted to lie next to her and stay there forever with her. But, he knew that he had to get up and move, like Ichigo would've wanted. "Oh, my Ichigo. I saw the pained look on your face when you saved me from death. Did I do something to make you sad?" He began to think back at all the "good times" that he had shared with Ichigo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daisukezgirl13: I'll post the next chappy very soon…it's really long, the longest yet I believe.

--banging on closet door--

Daisukezgirl13: Oh no…

All Guys: AHAAA!! WE BROKE FREE! --Turn to daisukezgirl13--

Kishhu: Get over here daisukezgirl13!

Kyo: Payback time!

Daisukezgirl13: Please stop!

--Guys start to crowd around daisukezgirl13--

Daisukezgirl13: Uh…um…Hey look! It's uh…Ichigo! She's alive!

All Guys: Where? --all turn around--

--daisukezgirl13 runs away and is chased by the guys--

All Guys: Come Back Here!!!

Daisukezgirl13: --panting-- hope y-you enj-joy this cha-chappy! --guys almost catch up-- Ah! --keeps running--


	17. Memories

Daisukezgirl13: --still running from guys-- Leave me alone!!! Please! I'm too young to be chased by anime guys!!!

-- Guys finally catch up and tackle daisukezgirl13 to the ground.--

All Guys: Ahaa!!

Daisukezgirl13: NO!!!

--Guys tie up daisukezgirl13--

Kish: See how you like it!

Kyo: Ha!

Masaya: That what you get for-

--Daisukezgirl13 kicks Masaya in the shin--

Ryou: Now --holds pink pen and paper in front of Daisukezgirl13-- write.

Daisukezgirl13: Do I have a choice? --Guys look at her evilly-- Guess not. Hope you guys enjoy!

Kish: We'll make sure she writes more…

--Taruto and Pai crack their knuckles and daisukezgirl13 whimpers—

Daisukezgirl13:Well…I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while so…Just to inform you all, I'm too American. I had to revert back to the old English names because I'm more used to them being that way. Also, _tenshi_ means _angel,_ _kuro-tenshi _means _dark-angel, _and _dai-tenshi_ means _high-angel._

--Guys close in and daisukezgirl13 takes pen in mouth and begins to write—

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

--Kish's reminiscing--

When Kish had first kissed Ichigo at the zoo, he had, at first, just been acting playful and he thought that she was just so cute. When he backed away and introduced himself, Kish realized that he was going to have to eventually kill her and became sad, knowing that he would have to lose his brand new "toy". After the battle with Chimera Animas, when Ichigo was pinned down, Kish was saddened by the small battle. When the other Mews came and disrupted his "play date" with Ichigo, he left; waiting for the next time Deep Blue-sama would send him to kill the Mews.

When Deep Blue-sama commanded him to kill Zakuro, Kish agreed to take the mission, anything to see his "toy" again. When he tried to and failed, he was happy that he would get to try again and see Ichigo once more. On Kish's way to kill Zakuro, he saw Ichigo outside of a huge mansion and he just had to come down to play with her. When Mint came out and ruined their "date", he decided to set a trap to make Ichigo come to Zakuro.

When Ichigo showed up and was trapped in the Parasite Anima, he thought her upset face was so cute. He realized that he had to kill her or else Deep Blue-sama would become very angry with him. When the Mews escaped, Deep Blue-sama was furious with Kish. He was put under house arrest and Taruto and Pai were put on the mission. It was after they left to drag out the plan the Kish realized that they might actually kill Ichigo. He didn't know at first, but he felt this strange feeling in his heart that told him to care for Ichigo. It was love that he was feeling, true love for Ichigo.

When Pai and Taruto failed their missions, Kish was taken from house arrest and joined Pai and Taruto in the mission. That was the beginning of the Chimera Moth plan.

When the moth finally hatched and the Mews tried to stop it, Kish had that strange feeling of love for Ichigo when he saw her suffering. He went to her and tried to keep her away from Pai and Taruto so that she wouldn't die. When Mint used the Mew Aqua to destroy the moth, Kish regretted having to leave Ichigo. He was relieved that she had survived, but he didn't know how long that would last.

One day, when Kish was flying over Tokyo, he was passing over Ichigo's house and heard her say to her mother that Masaya was taking her to the aquarium. After overhearing this, Kish decided to tag along to make sure nothing happened to his Ichigo.

When they were at the aquarium, Kish was enjoying himself very much. But, when Kish felt Deep Blue-sama watching, he knew he had to attack so that he could prove his loyalty. When he made all of the fish into Chimera Animas, he attacked.

Then, the Chimera Shark pushed her out the window and Kish tried to be evil, but he had a tugging feeling that he had just killed his one true love. But, Kish flew over the building and saw a guy in short shorts and a blue over coat had caught her in mid-air. He heard that the guy's name was The Blue Knight and the he was "born to protect her". Kish was sent into a flurry of hatred for the stupid guy who was trying to take Ichigo from him. When Kish went to fight The Blue Knight, he received two cuts on his cheeks and retreated from the battle.

At that moment, Kish realized that he would sacrifice himself for Ichigo and he would kill anyone in the way of him and his kitten. He was fuming in hatred and loathing for The Blue Knight. How could he just come in and take Ichigo right out form under his nose. He devised many plans to "get rid" of The Blue Knight, but none of them ever worked out.

Finally, when Ichigo and Masaya were at the park on their picnic, Kish saw his chance to draw The Blue Knight out.

Kish began to hurt Ichigo, which hurt him inside, but it had to be done to be rid of The Blue Knight. Suddenly, when The Blue Knight came to save Ichigo, Kish saw his chance to finally destroy him. The battle went on for a little while but, Kish soon realized that he had made the mistake of underestimating The Blue Knight's powers. Kish was injured to the brink of death. Just as The Blue Knight was going to deliver the final blow, Ichigo stopped him, which told Kish that the feeling that Ichigo were feeling at that moment were the exact feeling he was feeling about her…although she might not have realized it at the moment.

Taruto and Pai came to get Kish and take him back to their planet to recover.

While he was recovering, Kish felt something weird, something powerful growing. He felt Deep Blue-sama's power growing. It was then that Kish realized that the stupid Blue Knight was The Key to bringing back Deep Blue-sama. Kish's mind began to reel. He obeyed Deep Blue-sama for one reason; he feared him. If Deep Blue-sama used The Key and gained The Ultimate Power, it would be the end of everything. That was when Kish knew that he had to kill The Blue Knight to protect Ichigo.

Slowly, Kish gained back his strength and began to plan out how he was going to kill The Blue Knight without arousing suspicion from Deep Blue-sama, Pai, or Taruto, all while acting as if he was welcoming The Key.

While Kishu was recovering, Taruto and Pai attacked the Mews and brought back news that The Blue Knight had showed up. He longed for the day that he would be able t destroy The Blue Knight.

Finally, after Kish had recovered completely, he began to set into action his plan to destroy The Key. While he was on his way to set his plan into action, he spotted Masaya hugging Ichigo. The hatred of jealousy spawned up inside him. He flew down and took Ichigo from under Masaya's nose. He took Ichigo to a roof top and tied her up so she could escape. He was just stalling until he could get The Blue Knight to show up and try to save Ichigo. When Masaya showed up on the roof top, Kish was a little shocked, to say the least, when he transformed into The Blue Knight. The battle was a small one. Kish flew away to overcome the sight he had just seen. Kish went back to join Taruto and Pai.

Another chance came up to destroy The Blue Knight when he and the Mews where after the Mew Aqua. Kish tried to stay mainly fighting The Blue Knight but yet, he still escaped alive and worse yet, the Mews had gotten the Mew Aqua.

At that moment, Kish realized that there was no stopping Deep Blue-sama's Awakening. He went back to Deep Blue-sama's fortress and heard him say the Mews were coming. He tried once more to save Ichigo, but she rejected him once again. He tried to tell her, to fit it through her thick head that he truly loved her with all his heart. When she rejected him, he turned away, on the cusp of tears and told her he would stall.

By the time Kish arrived at Deep Blue-sama's fortress, Ichigo had already arrived and was being hurt by Deep Blue-sama. As Deep Blue-sama raised his sword to deliver the final blow, Kish stepped in front of Ichigo with his tonfas and stopped the attack by challenging Deep Blue-sama to a duel. Kish didn't care if he lived or died. He just wanted to prove to Ichigo that the feeling he felt for her were real. He had so much rage and passion flooding his soul. He had to protect the girl that was made just for him.

The fight raged on. Kish's rage turned to strength, his strength turned to love, and his love turned to passion, which helped him be strong.

As he went to strike Deep Blue-sama, Kish didn't move fast enough, and was stabbed in the chest. Deep Blue-sama threw Kish aside without a thought and he landed by Ichigo, who was sobbing at the sight of Kish's body. She picked him up softly and caressed his head in her lap. He looked up at her and when he saw her tears, his heart instantly softened. He could feel his life slipping away from his feeble grasp. He reached up and in his last seconds of his life, he reached up to kiss Ichigo, but refrained and just held her closely, the last payment to their lost love. He closed his eyes and let his life slip away.

_When he opened his eyes, he was floating in a black abyss. It was cold and empty. He looked around to observe his surroundings, but there was nothing to see. _"Hello?"_ he called out, but no one answered. Just echoes whispered around him. _"Hello? Anyone?"_ he called out again. This time, someone answered him back._

"Hello Kish."_ He turned around so fast. When he looked, he saw what, to him, looked like a tenshi. _"Who are you? And, more importantly, how do you know my name?"_ The tenshi was a redhead with pale skin. She was wearing an all white dress. At first, Kish thought Ichigo had died too, but soon realized it wasn't her. This tenshi-girl had longer hair, and her eyes were golden amber. When Kish looked into her eyes, he felt as if they could see into his inner soul, the hidden part of himself. _

_The tenshi spoke in a kind voice saying, _"My name is of no importance. I know your name because I am meant to. I am the Keeper of the Betwixt and Beyond. I guide lost souls and help them move onward to the Haven of Souls. For some reason, I cannot help your soul cross over. You soul is still linked to the world of the Living. Some one's soul won't release your soul…someone still yearns for your existence.

"And so being, you are stuck in the Betwixt and Beyond."

_Kish felt a leap of joy. _"So, I'm not…dead?" _The tenshi-girl nodded and said,_ "Yes."

_Kish wanted to scream! He wasn't dead, and Ichigo still loved him! He thought a second and began to ask, _"But, tenshi-san, I-"

"Please," _she interrupted. _"I'm no tenshi. Please don't think that I have a special purpose. My presence here is a punishment. I am not proud of my past at all, but because of it and what I did, I was sentenced to an eternity of guiding souls. If you want to think of me as a tenshi at all, think of me as a kuro-tenshi."

_Kish felt terrible for the girl. He waited a moment, and then spoke quietly._

"But…aren't you lonely here all by yourself?" _She looked away and he quickly apologized. _"I am so sorry if I offended you in anyway." _She slowly turned back to face him and Kish saw crystal tear drops sliding down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and said in a strong tone, _"Don't you, Kish, even think for a second that you have ever offended me. I am lonely here, but just seeing your face here makes it okay." _She smiled and Kish just stared at her. The emotion that this girl showed made him want to cry and laugh at the same time._

_Suddenly, he felt as if am invisible hand was pulling him upward. _"What's happening?" _Kish asked. The girl said in a small tone, _"You're being pulled back to the world of the Living by a great and powerful force. Do not fight it, just relax." _Kish looked down and saw his feet and legs beginning to disappear. _"Wait, please! Will I ever see you again?" _Kish looked up at her as she responded, _"You will…in time…"

_More tears poured down her cheeks, yet she smiled on._ _Kish saw his hands and lower torso vanish. He didn't want to leave the girl all alone, but his upper torso began to vanish. She smiled and began to turn away. As his neck began to disappear, Kish said quickly, _"You are a dai-tenshi to me!" _She sharply turned around just quick enough to see Kish's smile vanish along with the rest of him. _

After a second, Kish felt the light hitting his closed eyes and warmth spreading through out his entire body. He opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. He was in Tokyo, lying in a tree. He sat up slowly and saw Taruto and Pai behind him, also looking around.

_The power that the dai-tenshi was talking about, could it be the…_

"Mew Aqua…" Kish glanced down and saw that every cut, bruise, and scar was healed on his body. The air was blowing faintly with the scent of cherry blossoms in springtime, and the air right before a big storm. The feeling was so calm.

Suddenly, from above, in the sky, a very bright light radiated and enveloped the new city. Kish smiled; all was well.

When the light eased a bit, Kish suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart and his thoughts immediately went out to Ichigo. Something was horribly wrong. Kish jumped down from the tree, despite Taruto and Pai calling him back, and went to where his heart lead him; a quaint little park, the same little park which Ichigo loved to be at so much.

When Kish arrived, with Pai and Taruto at his heels, the Mews, Ryou and were all gazing up into the sky at ball of light. Kish could make out that there were two people inside the light. The sight made him uneasy.

Finally, Kish could see Masaya carrying Ichigo down to earth. He smiled at the sight of Ichigo, but, he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in his heart.

As the Mews began to talk and rejoice, Kish looked over at Ichigo. That was when he noticed that she wasn't breathing.

His smile vanished and his heart felt as if it had been doused with ice cold water. The Mews began to freak out, but Kish didn't listen. The only sound he heard was his own heartbeat. He touched down on the ground and began to run over to Ichigo. When he stopped running and looked down at her motionless face, his breath was constricted in his chest. He wanted to say something, but all was still.

Then, Masaya leaned down and gently planted a small kiss on her lips and held her in his arms tightly.

Suddenly, Ichigo's body glowed, and flew up gracefully into the air. She transformed back to normal and floated back down into Masaya's arms. He caressed her gently in his arms as her eyes opened up and looked up at Masaya's face. When Kish saw he eyes open up, his heart was flying all over in his chest. He was so happy. A smile spread across his lips and he began to laugh. He flew up into the air and over to a small grove of cherry blossom trees to watch the happy scene play out. Taruto teased him about it all and Kish brushed the comments aside. He said to them that he was okay with Ichigo and Masaya together, but that wasn't even close to the truth. He loathed Masaya and his love for Ichigo. As Pudding came over to talk to Taruto and Pai to talk to Ryou, Kish slowly flew over to Ichigo and Masaya. When he saw them together, it was too much for him. He turned away and was about to fly away when he heard Ichigo softly call his name. He listened to Ichigo speak.

"Kish?" He still didn't face her. "I don't know how to say this in the right way, but…well…thank you for caring for…um…" He turned towards her and bowed. He looked up at her and at that moment, he knew that he could never have Ichigo, so he made the situation as best as he could. He knew it was a hopeless love.

"Be happy, that's all I ask. In the end, your happiness is all I wish for." He smiled and thought, _Even if she is with that Masaya, as long as she is happy. I am happy for her too, although…_

"Ichigo, let me have your hand one last time…" She held out her hand and he reached to grab it. When he did grab it, he jumped up and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

"Ha ha ha! See ya Ichigo!" He flew up into the air with Taruto and Pai, and together, they disappeared.

That was the last time that Kish saw Ichigo in person. He watched her sometimes on _Dreumar Kospa_, but it wasn't the same.

And now, here he was, sitting next to her coffin. He sighed and thought back to Ichigo's last words and her warm smile.

_"Ki-Kish, I had to save you because…because…I lo-love…love you." _He then thought back to what the tenshi-girl had said.

_"You are still linked to the world of the Living. Some one's soul won't release your soul…someone still yearns for your existence."_ Kish sighed and began to really think. He had never told anyone about the tenshi-girl or what they had said to each other during their encounter. He thought back to how he felt when he first thought the tenshi-girl was Ichigo. He had mixed emotions of happiness that she was with him, and sadness that she was dead and would be unable to live her life.

Suddenly, he gasped as a pain like a knife cut through his heart. He jumped up and screamed at the ceiling. "Is this amusing?!? Why!? Why? Why me? W-wh-w…" He began to cry as he looked down at Ichigo's body. "Why did you have to save me? Why me?" He at down next to her and put his head between his knees as his tears fell on the wooden floor.

After a minute, he sat up and wiped away his tears. He looked down at Ichigo and stroked her face. Those precious moments between them would never happen again. He just wanted to hold her, to kiss her, so he did.

He leaned down to her face slowly and held back a sob. He gently planted a kiss on her cold lips. In that one kiss, Kish transferred the feelings he felt for Ichigo back into her heart, back into her soul. As he pulled away a tear drop landed on her cheek and slid down her neck. Kish closed his eyes and shuddered.

Suddenly, Kish heard a familiar noise, a noise which filled him with instant joy.

_"Kish…" _He opened his eyes, expecting to see Ichigo sitting up and well, but she was as still as ever, just as cold. He heard the voice again. _"Kish…",_ but Ichigo was unmoving. He gave up hope and assumed that he was just hearing things.

Just then, a red light emanated from out of Ichigo's hand. The light was so bright that Kish had to shield his eyes. When the light died down, Kish lowered his hand from his eyes and looked down at Ichigo. She was still perfect.

It was at that moment that Kish noticed a small chain sticking from Ichigo's hand, which Kish had not seen before. He began to reach for it, but hesitated. He looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He then looked at Ichigo and saw nothing strange.

He reached over to her hand and gently moved it so that he could extract the chain. He pulled the chain out, laid her hand back and examined the chain.

It was an ordinary chain. Hanging from the chain was a gem. He held it up to the light and looked closely at it. The gem was red-pink, like Ichigo's eyes. Those eyes that he remembered, when he looked into them, seemed as if they could see into his soul. He held the gem in his hand and saw nothing else of interest.

He looked over at Ichigo and thought, _I think that…she might have wanted me to have this…_

He unclamped the chain and hooked it around his neck, re-clamping it. As soon as he put it on, he felt warmth spread through out his whole body. He gave one last smile to Ichigo, closed the glass on the coffin, and left the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daisukezgirl13: This story is important to me….I will update as soon as possible…..

--sees guys around her-- I promise, I will….

Kish: That's right you will…..

--all guys laugh.--

All: See you next chappie!


	18. Heated Hallucinations

--daisukezgirl13 takes nail file while guys aren't looking and breaks out of ropes. Guys realize and begin to chase her. She smiles and lights a match and holds it near her notebook--

daisukezgirl13:I will burn this story if you don't stop chasing me--turns towards readers--and this is the LAST CHAPPIE until YOU GUYS REVIEW!!! If I don't receive any more reviews, I will NEVER post again!!!

--All guys gasp--

Kish: No! Please, don't!

--kneels in front of daisukezgirl13--

Kyo: What will happen to us if this story goes...unfinished?

Ryou: Please don't do that to us!

Keiichiro: Muffins anyone?

--Everybody looks over--

Kish: Dude...

Pai: Way too random...

daisukezgirl13: You...are...so...weird...

Taruto: I want one!

--Kish hits Taruto--

daisukezgirl13: Where did you come from anyway?

Keiichiro: I have been in the kitchen this whole time...MAKING BAKED GOODS!

Masaya: With ME!

--All twitch and back away--

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kish went down stairs and walked into the kitchen where everyone else was having a cup of tea.

Everyone looked up at Kish as he entered the room and Ryou handed him a cup of hot tea. Kish thanked him and sat down on a stool. They sat in silence as they all sipped their tea and mulled things over.

Every little while, one person would look over at Kish until he caught them. Then, they turned away sharply. Kish sighed and sipped his tea. He couldn't get Ichigo's face out of his mind.

To try to change the awkward silence, Kish asked, "So... whose going to tell her parents?" The room seemed to stiffen as his voice ran out sharply in the stiff silence.

Keiichiro responded, "Her parents are still away. We are unsure of where they are, so they can't be informed. When we know they're back, we'll tell them then." Keiichiro sipped his tea and said nothing more.

Kish took a sip of tea and set his cup down. He looked down at his reflection in the tea and saw the "Ichigo necklace" sticking out of his shirt. He touched it, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"_Kish..."_ He opened his eyes suddenly. It was Ichigo's voice, and it sounded like it had upstairs. He looked down at his reflection in the cup and what he saw made his throat constrict.

Ichigo was standing behind him, looking down with sad eyes. His breath was caught up in his chest and his eyes teared up. She looked up and right into his eyes. She shut her eyes and when she opened them again, fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound exited.

At that moment, Ichigo reached out her hand and lightly touched his right shoulder. He looked over at his shoulder, but he was crestfallen when he didn't see her hand. He looked back down into the cup and Ichigo was still behind him.

_Am I going crazy?_ He wondered. _I can't be...hallucinating...it's all too wonderful to be fake...It must be real...It must be..._

Slowly, he reached his right hand up to his right shoulder, not quite touching Ichigo's hand, but close. He looked at her and began to pull away slightly. She smiled at him and looked at him lovingly. He _smiled_ and slowly touched where her hand was. He swore, for a short moment, he felt her warm, silky skin.

The moment he "touched" Ichigo's hand, a blast of icy energy webbed through his right hand and raced up his arm. The blood in his veins felt like liquid fire. The feeling spread throughout his entire body and finally, his head felt as if someone had injected the liquid fire into every brain cell. His body was electrified and his eyes rolled in their sockets. He fell off the stool and the ground rushed up to meet his head. He briefly heard the Mews and Mina yelling, and saw Ryou, Keiichiro, and Kyo getting up quickly and running over to him. He quickly felt his head split open as he hit the tile floor and unconscious over took him.

-------------

_Kish opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing in a completely white room. He could see the floor and high, cathedral like ceiling, but the walls were not visible, just as eternal abyss of white. He called out, _"Hello?"_ but received no reply._

_Suddenly, from behind him, Kish heard a very familiar, silky voice. _"Hello Kish, I've been waiting for you."_ Kish turned around and saw Ichigo, her smiling face so warm and welcoming._

"Oh, Ichigo...I love you so much...and I am so sorry...I will never leave you again..." _She opened up her arms to him and said softly,_ "I love you too Kish...Come here..." _Kish looked quickly down at what she was wearing and began to get choked up. It was the outfit that they put her in when they placed her in the glass coffin. He took a step back and asked quietly, _"Am I...dead?" _Ichigo replied, _"No, you're not...but, you're with me, and that's all that matters." _Kish smiled and walked into her open arms. They embraced lovingly and tears fell from Kish's eyes. He closed them and said in a whisper, _"I will never leave you...we will be together...I love you so much..."_Ichigo hugged him closer and slowly moved her hands up and down his back. _"That's right, we're together...forever...Never to part from one another ever again...Eternally bound as one..."

_Kish opened his eyes and quickly thought __Ichigo doesn't talk like that...so why is she talking that way now?_

_Like she could read his mind, Ichigo smoothly replied, _"I have changed, as you have Kish."

_Suddenly, Ichigo's voice seemed to change. It was still silky yet, it became harsher. With every word, Kish felt stranger and stranger. She continued in her new voice. _"Yes, that's right, release yourself...let nothing hold you back anymore...come to me..." _Kish became worried as Ichigo drew him in closer still. He tried to pull away, but he couldn't move his body. __Why can't I move at all? __He tried to say something, but his mouth wouldn't move either. _

_Ichigo continued talking to him. _"Yes, let me take away all that pain..." _Kish continued to struggle, but he couldn't move still._

_Suddenly, Kish felt a shiver run down his spine as Ichigo dropped a hand from his back. Slowly, she pulled something out from behind her back. Kish tried to break free, furious effort proved failure though and Ichigo raised the object in her hand above Kish's back. _

_Why?__ Kish thought._

_Ichigo responded with, _"Because, I love you..." _Then, she plunged a dagger into Kish's back. The pommel had a stone in that matched the "Ichigo necklace" in color. Tears poured from Kish's eyes as Ichigo let go of him. He fell and fell into the white abyss, which slowly turned to blackness around him. All he could think as the pain tore through him was __Why Ichigo...Why?_

_The abyss closed in around him and he felt as if it was suffocating him. He screamed as the pain in his back ripped through him again. Slowly, he reached back and felt for the dagger. He grabbed it and as quickly as he could, pulled it from his back. A huge shock of pain resonated from his back and went to every inch of his body. He screamed in agony and the darkness closed in even more and covered him. The more he screamed, the more the darkness closed in. He couldn't breath...He screamed one last time as the darkness covered him_ _completely and... _

...He sat up in a bed at the cafe. He suddenly had a very sharp pain web throughout his back and felt a warm liquid oozing from it. He cautiously reached back and felt the wet area. He brought his fingers forward and looked at the tips. On them was fresh blood. He looked in his other hand and saw the bloody dagger. He screamed and the blood began flowing even more. He felt extremely dizzy and collapsed just as Ryou and Keiichiro burst through the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

daisukezgirl13: Well, there it is you guys...the last chappie before I STOP POSTING FOR GOOD UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS!

Kish: --turns to face readers and kneels to them--I wanna find out my fate! PLEASE REVIEW!

Kyo: Yea, I'm concerned for my brother.

Masaya: --eating a chocolate-chip muffin-- Review or not, I don't care.

--all guys tackle him and Taruto takes his muffin--

Taruto: MUFFIN!!

--daisukezgirl13 stands back--

daisukezgirl13: I can NOT work in this environment...I'm leaving...It's WAY too crazy for me...

--picks up her things and leaves before guys can object...the guys, now in a tussle for the last chocolate-chip muffin...--

daisukezgirl13:I don't know when or even IF I will come back...- -turns towards readers--

It all depends on you guys...

- -walks away in a too movie like sunset... you know those ones like an old western movie? Or a sappy romance flick...yea...one of those sunsets...- -


	19. Misery And Memories In Mina

Daisukezgirl13:--sitting by a campfire, writing in a journal.--Oh, hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated…I've been enjoying the peace and serenity of the wild outdoors…I am really looking forward to updating this chappie…The update of this chappie thanks can go to MississippiGirl13, Magnatron's Crazy Sister, dark kitsune spirit, AutumnTwilightDragon, Tomoyo Kinomoto, Moonlit-Kris, and chichiri's angel. They were the only ones who reviewed on my 18th chappie. Mostly MississippiGirl13 because she broke the "100 Reviews" goal I had for myself. I now, to this current moment, have 101 reviews! And now, I'm going to fix chappie 19…

--opens pink pen cap and puts pen to notebook…but pen doesn't write…she tries again…still doesn't work…she checks ink and screams…--

D: I'm out of pink ink! I CAN'T WRITE WITHOUT MY PINK PEN!!!THIS STORY WILL GO UNFINISHED UNLESS I FIND ANOTHER PINK PEN!!!

--begins to hypervenalate--

D: Okay, I have enough ink to finish fixing the rest of this chappie…Then, I must find another pen, or else, I can't write…I will go across the earth to find a pink pen! I must! For you readers!

--gets up and packs things--

D: TO THE NEAREST K-MART!!!

--runs off after extinguishing fire--

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kish opened his eyes, but closed them quickly when he felt a hot, searing pain pierce his back. A fresh wave of tears washed over him and they slid down his cheeks and down his neck. He felt a faint breeze and shivered uncontrollably. He rustled around under the…blanket? He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on a small bed, lying under a thin blanket. He looked under the blanket and saw that his shirt had been removed and bandages had been tightly wrapped around his torso. He sat up, wincing, and looked at the room that he was laying in.

It was a bland room, nothing but a bed, a side table, on which laid the dagger. On the floor was a bowl with bloody water in it and a bloody rag. His blood crusted shirt was hanging on the footboard of the bed. And, in a small chair next to the bed, was Mina…fast asleep. Her chest was slowly moving up and down, showing peaceful dreams. He envied her for that. What he had was nothing even close to a dream…It was a nightmare…

Suddenly, Mina's face screwed up in pain and she grimaced. Kish was about to wake her when a small but understandable word escaped her lips…

"Kish…" He refrained from touching her and she twisted in the seat, continuing to utter small words…which grew to complete phrases.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…..I was in exile…..I…." He sighed and thought to himself, _It's her dream to overcome…Not fair for me to interfere with…_ He was going to lie back down, but her next phrase almost made Kish fall off of the bed.

"…Betwixt and Beyond…" He looked at her and thought back to his encounter with the tenshi girl.

_The tenshi spoke in a kind voice saying, "My name is of no importance. I know your name because I am meant to. I am the Keeper of the Betwixt and Beyond."_

_It can't be…she can't be the tenshi girl…It's impossible! _Kish thought incredulously. He thought of how she looked like the tenshi girl…And how could this Mina also now about Kyo being his brother? It made no sense! He thought of how had a first glance, thought the tenshi girl to be Ichigo.

The harsh and cold reality came crashing down around him. _Ichigo…Oh my…_He looked down at the "Ichigo necklace" and thought about her wondrous eyes, how they captivated his very soul. Suddenly, the necklace burned white hot against his bare chest. He yelped and grabbed a corner of the blanket to hold the hot necklace.

The yelp had awakened Mina. She jotted awake and rubbed her sleep covered eyes. She looked at Kish and when she saw him sitting up, she smiled and stood up. "I'm so glad you're finally awake Kish!" She ran over to the door and opened it, shouting into the hallway, "Everyone, he's awake!" She ran back to Kish's side and helped him to place his feet on the cold, wooden floor.

A minute later, Ryou, Keiichiro walked in first, and then the now four Mews and Kyo in work uniforms filed in. When they saw Kish sitting up and awake, they smiled and said their hello's with much enthusiasm. Kish would've smiled, were he not in so much pain.

Keiichiro stepped forward and was the first to speak. "Glad to see you well again Kish. You had everyone really worried, especially Mina here. She hasn't gone home at all. She insisted to staying here to care for you. Before she bandaged you, we gave you a small x-ray, and discovered that fall off of the stool left you with a minor concussion." Kish briefly remembered the fall and reached up to feel the right side of his head. It was caked in dried blood. He brushed some away, wincing at every tiny touch and asked in a small murmur. "How long've I been out of it?" Keiichiro looked hesitantly at Ryou before responding.

"About two days."

"Two whole days??" Kish asked in complete shock. His vision swam in front of him and he fought the urge to pass out. "Where's Ichigo's body? I need to see her again…" Ryou stepped forward this time and said, "We couldn't just leave her here. I used one of the mausoleums of my family's to place her in. She is still in her glass covered coffin, but only until this Friday. After that, she will be laid to rest, as she should be." Kish now fought the urge to vomit on the floor. _I missed so much… Just because I couldn't stay conscious…She would've wanted me to be strong…_

Ryou interrupted his thoughts as he spoke again. "I don't mean to ask you this I your current state of health but, what the hell happened to you while you were unconscious? You seemed fine, at first after the fall. Then, about two days ago, you woke up with a bloody dagger in your hand and a wound to match in your back. You collapsed, bled even more, and have been sleeping solid for two days. What the hell happened?"

Kish sighed and told them of his dream of Ichigo. When he got to the part about her stabbing him, the whole room cringed and couldn't believe their ears.

"And now, I'm here with a dagger that isn't even supposed to exist." He picked it up and compared it to the gem in his necklace. One in the same alright. Keiichiro looked hard down at the necklace and the dagger and said, "May I see that dagger and necklace? I want to run some tests." Kish handed him the dagger, but protectively clamped the necklace in his cold hand. "I don't want this to be with anyone but me…It was her's and the only thing left I have to remember her by." Tears fell from his golden eyes and his soul was flooded by so many memories. He lay back down and Mina looked at him concerned.

"Everyone, I know you're concerned for him, but he needs rest. I will look after him. Please don't worry." She smiled and they all agreed and left to go back to work.

Mina walked out of the room and soon returned with new cloths and a fresh bowl of water. She wet a cloth and laid it on his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked tenderly. He rustled around and closed his eyes, again fighting the urge to be sick. She waited a minute before she spoke.

"I'll be right back…I'm going to get something for you…It'll make you feel a little better!" She got up and ran out of the room. He looked out the open window and pondered about the many doubts in his mind. Everything he thought was right was wrong. Everything he believed in and loved was torn out from underneath of him. He was torn wrongfully away from the love of his life…That chose love over life for him…He didn't deserve her sacrifice…

_"Kish…" _He sat up and the necklace grew warm on his skin. The sweat dripped down his shaped abs. The sweat on his brow slid into his eye, but he didn't blink…He was to intent on listening…Listening to the voice that should not exist anymore…His life suddenly felt unresolved and incomplete. He was about to scream in frustration, but Mina burst through the door with rice balls on a tray.

"I brought us a snack!" She said triumphantly. He sighed as the voice became nothing but a whisper and then, became silent…sinking into the back of his mind, waiting to strike again…

Mina sat down and placed the tray on the foot of the bed. "My mom used to make rice balls for me when ever I'd get sad or sick…Such a simple token is all I have of her left…" Kish stared at her as he bit into a rice ball. It was at that moment that Mina's words struck him. "Your mother is…"

"Yes, she passed away when I was eight…I miss her so much, but the more of her that I spread to people, the more people will know of her, the more I won't miss her too much and the more I can let go!" She smiled and bit into a rice ball herself. Kish stared at her and had an emotional déjà vu. Her face wanted to make him laugh and cry at the same time. He finished his first rice ball and began on a second one. She did too and they ate in semi silence, only the occasional murmur.

Finally, after Kish's third rice ball, he stopped eating and sat back. He looked at Mina eating and thought to himself, _It's now or never…_He sighed and turned his whole body toward her as he jumped off the ledge of his safety.

"Mina, when you were asleep before I screamed and woke you up, do you remember what you were dreaming about?" He waited and looked at her eyes. He saw fear, apprehension, and…was that doubt and fear too? She sighed and put her half eaten rice ball back on the platter.

"Yes…I remember every detail…But…I don't want to…" He started to get angry and said in a shaky tone, "You said 'Betwixt and Beyond'…What does that mean?" She shook and said, "I can't tell anyone…They told me that if I kept it a secret…I could stay here…" He stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I…can't…say…" An uncontrollable anger over took him and he slapped her. He looked at her and he quickly sat down again. "Mina…I am so-"

"Forget it…I want you to be happier that I am…" She got up and closed the window. She sat back down and sighed heavily before she began.

"Kish, what I'm about to reveal to you is completely secret so you cannot reveal it to anyone…Even Kyo…" He wondered why she specifically mentioned Kyo, but he kept his questions to himself as he let her continue.

"Kish, my name is not Mina Momachi…It's Minako, and I'm an alien, just like you…In fact, I am your ex."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

D: Okay, crisis adverted…I went out in the middle of typing this and went to K-Mart…A PINK PEN FOUND!!! The story is back on!!! I can now continue this story…and I hope that more reviews pour in ((hint hint)). LOL! Hope this cliffy will be enough to spark your interests!

With Smiles,

Madison


	20. Mina's Past

D: Hey guys! I am trying to update so I won't leave you guys with a major cliffy!

--All Guys find daisukezgirl13 sitting outside by a bonfire--

Kish: We have been looking for you for days!

D: Well, I've been right here….Writing you guy's fates….--turns toward readers--Just to inform you all, this is one of the last chappies…This story is almost done…Or is it? You decide….

--Holds up stick and bag of Marshmallows--

D: You guys want some?

All: Sure!

--All sit down and eat smores--

D: Oh, and by the way, "dai-tenshi" means "high angel".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Minako? Is that really you?" Kish sat back, unable to say anything. She nodded and started to explain about her long past.

"Let me begin my explanation...After you, Kyo, and myself had that falling out, I stopped going to school a little at a time until I stopped going altogether. I stayed at home and did some chores, but nothing of consequence. One day, my father said he had enough of my laziness. He told me to move my butt out of his house as soon as possible. It took me all of five minutes to pack my things, and I was glad to finally leave his house. Ever since my mother had passed away, he had become mean and abusive.

"I had no where to go, and no place to stay, but I left anyway…Hoping to have a better life out of that house…I began to live on the streets, eating scraps and trash, and living in an alleyway. Most would consider it a bad life, but I was happy enough not having to live being abused everyday of my life. I didn't miss the pain I had endured for years.

"One day, I was passing by a diner and I saw a really yummy looking meal through the window and I was so hungry…I don't know what over took me…hunger or a plea to be heard in that silence…But, I ran into the diner and saw the meal I wanted. I ran over to the man eating that meal and I told him to give me it, or I was going to hurt him. He refused and I kicked him in the temple. He fell to the ground and I stole the plate of food. I went to my alleyway and ate, leaving the man there.

"While I was sleeping that night, a guard from the elder's hall came and said the elders had asked for an audience. I was scared, but I got up and went with him.

"When I entered the elder's hall, the Council of elders was all there. They told me to sit down because they had to discuss some serious business…Elder Touya said that I was in a lot of trouble. He said the man that I had kicked at the diner was critically injured and now in a comma…" Mina looked down to floor as she continued in a shaky tone.

"That man is still in that comma to this day….He missed his daughter's birth because of me…"A tear rolled down her cheek, but she continued on with her story.

"Elder Touya said that it really hurt him to do it, but he was exiling me to the Betwixt and Beyond to become the Keeper. I pleaded with them to reconsider my punishment, but Elder Ami told me that what I did deserved a punishment just as severe. They told me I would not be allowed to bring anything and I could never see anyone except those souls crossing over. It was that night that my whole life changed.

"The elders said they were going to perform a ceremony and put me unconscious. When I would awaken, I would be in the Betwixt and Beyond.

"The elders completed the ceremony and when I awoke, I was in the Betwixt and Beyond…all alone for all eternity…

"Many months passed and many souls were ferried across the expanse…But there were many times where I was alone for days or weeks at a time…

"Finally, one day, I sensed another soul and I went to help him…But when I got there, I was surprised to see it was you. I couldn't believe my eyes! I wanted to tell you that it was me, but I wasn't allowed or else I would be sent onward to death…But, sometimes, I thought death would've been better than that eternal hell I was stuck in…"

She sighed and Kish reached out to touch her hand lightly. She looked into his eyes and he smiled. She sighed again and continued.

"I was sad to see you leave, but it was better than being stuck in my hell. And it was you; yes you Kish, who changed my terrible fate.

"One day, I was surprised when Elder Touya came to visit me. I asked him what he wanted and he gave me the most surprising news. He said that I was being released on "probation". I asked him why, and he said that someone who had come here had said something wonderful and it made the Council reconsider my punishment…which was enough to get me out of there…It was you. Because you had called me a 'dai-tenshi', the elders reconsidered my life and all the good things I had done." She grabbed his hands and said in her happiest tone yet, "I never got to thank you so…Thank you Kish for your kind words…They saved my life…"

They smiled at one another and Kish sat back.

"So, what happened to you after that? How'd you end up on earth?" Mina cupped her hands on her lap and explained, "I was removed from the Betwixt and Beyond, but still being under 'probation', I wasn't allowed back on Tenashu. The elders told me I was being sent to earth, and to fit in, I had to give up my powers and become a human. I was given a man to live with who was once an alien, but had also been forced to become human after a crime he committed. I was given a name, and my whole new life began."

She finished her story and Kish looked at the sun. It was far past set on the horizon. Kish sat back and said nothing as he pondered what he had just learned, his mind reeling.

_So, she is Minako…Something about her seemed familiar…but I would have never guessed this!_

A yawn suddenly escaped his unsuspecting lips and he smiled. "Guess I'm a little tired." She smiled, but not before a yawn escaped from her lips also. "I guess we both are." She joked. She stood up, dampened a cloth, and placed it on Kish's brow. She covered him with the blanket and sat back down in the chair. Kish looked at her and asked, "Minako, don't you want the bed?"

She looked surprised and she responded quickly, "Oh no Kish! You need rest more than I do!" He looked at her strangely and said, "Minako, you've been taking care of me for almost three days…you need some rest more than anyone…" She smiled again and said in a tone that sounded so final, "I will sleep in the chair, and you will get the bed, end of this discussion…Don't feel bad or selfish, this is my choice…That's that." She sat back and Kish sighed.

_Well, years may have passed, but her stubborn attitude is still as it was!_

He turned back to her to say something, but she was already asleep. He smiled and put the cloth on the floor before turning toward the window.

_She has done so much for me…I wish I could thank her somehow…_

His exhaustion over took him and he fell into the much needed sleep.

-------------

_He was running, but from what he had no idea…He didn't dare look back for fear of being caught…_

_He was running down a very long hallway. His lungs were on fire, but he kept running. The sweat dripped off of him and his eyes began to water. He heard footsteps behind him and he ran harder._

_His fear grew to utter terror as he heard the footsteps getting closer behind him…_

_Suddenly he, he heard something flying toward his back. He moved to the side and narrowly avoided a knife, but he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground, sliding on the hard stone floor. He got scratched up and turned onto his back. He was looking up at the stone ceiling, his chest on fire and every muscles screaming in agony to the tearing feeling ripping through them. He saw the looming figure over him, and it bent down beside him. It grabbed the "Ichigo necklace" and tore it off of his neck. Kish's body ached when he reached out for the necklace. The figure threw the necklace to the ground and Kish reached again for it, his body crying in agony more so than before, as real tears streamed down his cheeks._

_"That's all I have left…Why?"_

_The figure raised its foot and stomped on the necklace. The necklace shattered and a small vapor was released._

_Kish began to writhe in pain. His heart felt like it was being pulled apart. Every muscle felt like someone was ripping them apart. His skin felt like white hot needles were piercing every inch of it. He screamed and his blood felt like it was boiling._

-------------

Kish sat up, screaming in the bed at the café. He sighed and wiped some of the sweat off of his bare chest. He looked out the window and saw the sun on the rise over the Tokyo skyline. He would've smiled were it not for the nightmare he had just had.

He looked over at Minako and she was still asleep. _How lucky she is…_He thought. He looked down at the "Ichigo necklace" for reassurance, and it was still there. He sighed in relief and thought of Ichigo.

_Its Thursday…Today is the last day that I can see her before they burry her tomorrow…_He made up his mind…

He was going to go see her for one last time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

D: So guys…that's it for now…Now to tempt…I have the next two chappies already written and typed…But…I won't post them unless I get at least ten reviews on this story…

Kish: NOO! You can't do that! What about me!? What about that creepy nightmare?

Masaya:--eating a marshmallow--I don't care about Kish…but where am I?

D: Oh don't worry everybody…I've got plans for everyone…

Taruto: Oh my gosh….SMORES!—stuffs one in his mouth—

All:…random…

D: Anyway, this story is counting on you guys and your reviews

All: Bye! Don't forget to review!


	21. Roses,One Soul,and True Love

D: Hey readers! Well, I felt bad about with holding this chappie, and I got 7 out of10 reviews that I wanted, so…here's chappie 21! And guess what anime guys; I have a job for you!

--hands signs to all the guys--

Kyo:--reading the sign--"Come to fanfic and read 'The Choice of Love of Life'"?

D: That's right! You guys are my story advertisers…Readers, please in your reviews, tell me what you want each guy to do and he shall do it…So, review and what you want to happen will!

All Guys: WHAT!!

Kish: Not fair!

Taruto: Umm…Why?

Pai: Well, the more we do that draws attention to her story will make it popular. She has an 86 percent chance that-

Masaya: Screw that…I'm too beautiful to be doing this…

D: Well, if you guys don't do the things the reviewers want…I won't update…

All Guys: --mumble and carry signs--

D: Remember, what ever you reviewers want the guys to do, send it in a review and they will do it…Hope you like the chappie! It's a happy one!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kish got out of bed, as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Mina. He stopped and looked at her. _She would object, but I want to do something for her after all she has done for me. _He picked her up gently out of the chair and placed her in the bed. He tucked her in and made sure she was covered completely. She smiled in her sleep and he smiled back. He then looked around for a pen and paper. He opened the side table drawer and found some. He took a minute to jot Mina a note and quickly looked it over. It read:

_Mina,_

_I know that you didn't want to sleep in the bed, but I didn't need it and I wanted you to be comfortable. You have done so much and I want to thank you for that. _

_I am going to see her one last time…I need to see her again…I'm not sure when or if I'll be back, but I hope to see you again. Thank you for all you've done,_

_Kish_

He placed the note on the chairand looked at Mina one last time before he left the room.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. According to a nearby clock, it was 9:30 am. He opened the kitchen door and was surprised to see Ryou sitting at the counter drinking a cup of tea. He looked at Kish when he entered and murmured, "Good morning." Kish sat at the counter and grunted, "Morning." Ryou got up and made him a cup of tea. Kish thanked him and lightly blew on it before sipping it. The hot liquid felt soothing as it ran through him.

It was a long time before either guy said anything. Finally Kish finished his tea and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Ryou…I have a favor to ask." Ryou looked at him and said, "I'm listening." Kish adjusted in his seat and asked timidly, "Can you take me to see Ichigo? I…I just want to say goodbye for good…" Ryou finished his tea, grabbed both cups, and placed them both in the sink. He stayed at sink as he responded.

"I'll take you, but I think you should change." Kish looked down at his bare chest and nodded in agreement. Ryou offered, "I'll get you some clothes, hang on." He left the room and Kish stood up. He played with the necklace and again thought of Ichigo.

_Why did you save me Ichigo? I didn't deserve your sacrifice of love. Because of my stupidity, I took your away from your home, your friends, your family, and your world and you paid the price…For that, I will always be sorry…_He bowed his head and his heart ached.

Ryou returned with a change of clothes and he showed Kish to a back room to change in. He left and Kish changed into the long sleeved black shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He walked back into the kitchen and told Ryou, "I'm ready." Ryou nodded and lead Kish out to his red sports car. They got in and pulled out of the driveway.

Kish looked out of the window at passing scenery and he sank deep into his thoughts.

His dream last night disturbed him very much. _Who was that person, and why did they destroy the only thing of Ichigo's that I have left?_

It was a very short ride, and it was only about ten minutes before Kish saw the distant headstones.

Ryou pulled up to gates out in the front and parked. He looked at Kish and said, "It's that huge marble one in the center…Do you want me to wait?" Kish shook his head and answered, "No…I can find the way back myself…I need to do this all alone so that I can clear my mind once and for all…" Ryou nodded and Kish climbed out of the car. Ryou drove off and Kish began to walk up the sloping hill to the huge mausoleum.

It took a few minutes, but he soon arrived at the huge marble mausoleum. He stood in front of the huge, wrought iron gates and took a deep breath before he pushed a gate open and entered.

He walked down a very long hallway, his footsteps echoing in the silence. He passed many plaques with names on them, and many plaques blank, waiting to be filled. The hallway seemed endless and, although the sunlight poured through the many windows, the place had an unnatural chill inside of it. He continued to walk and soon, he saw it.

At the end of the hallway, there was a circular room…in the center of the room was Ichigo inside of the glass coffin. He slowly walked into the huge room and stood by the coffin, just looking at her.

She was still so beautiful. The white flowers she had before had been replaced with pink roses. Pink rose petals were laid all around and on her body, accenting her pale skin so beautifully. He looked at her and just wished that she wake up and embrace him. He wished she would run into his arms and they could stay that way until the end of time. But, no matter how hard he wished, she stayed still, unmoving.

The tears of sorrow filled his eyes and fell to the cold marble silently. He walked slowly over to the coffin and pushed the button. The glass opened and Kish stood there.

He reached out his hand and laid it on her cold one. The tears he had fell on the soft rose petals and he stayed like that for what seemed a life time, unmoving like her, wishing to join her death. A strange silence fell over the room as an all too familiar sound filled Kish's head.

_"Kish…"_ He snapped up and looked down at Ichigo. She was still, but her voice rang out clear again.

_"Kish…"_ He shut his eyes and he felt pain begin to fill his whole body. _"Kish…"_ The necklace burned against his skin and he screamed in pain. He tried to touch the necklace to rip it off, but it burned his hand. More pain filled his body and he fell to the ground. He felt like someone was stabbing him with a white hot knife. He writhed on the marble floor and shed many tears of pain. The necklace grew hotter as the voice grew louder.

_"Kish…Kish…"_

OoOoOoOoO

Ryou was driving back to the café, his thoughts too much to think about. One thing was sure; he hoped that Kish would be okay. Ichigo's death had affected everyone, but Kish had struggled the most because he loved her more than anyone.

His cell phone began to ring and Ryou picked it up.

"Hello, this is Ryou."

"Ryou? It's Keiichiro."

"Oh, what is it Keiichiro?"

"I just finished analyzing that stone in the pommel of that dagger, and what it turned out to be surprised me."

"Okay then, what is it?"

OoOoOoOoO

Kish was writhing in pain and the necklace burned white hot in his chest. He managed to sit up slowly, his muscles screaming in agony, and he grabbed onto the necklace. It burned the flesh on his hand, but he didn't care. He pulled on it and the small clamp broke. He threw the necklace a few feet away, the pain subsiding a little, and he said in a rough tone, "I don't care if this is the only thing of her's I have left...It has caused me more pain than her death has!" He stood up shakily and said, "It must be destroyed!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Ryou, the stone is the weirdest thing I have ever analyzed before, and I've analyzed some pretty weird things. It took me all night to analyze too."

"Well Keiichiro, don't keep me in suspense…What is it?"

OoOoOoOoO

Kish remembered his dream from last night and walked over to the necklace, raising his foot over it. He stomped on it as hard as he could and it shattered into thousands of little pieces. A small vapor was released and it rose into the air.

OoOoOoOoO

"It's pure essence…In reality, it's part of a soul…Ichigo's soul…"

OoOoOoOoO

The vapor rose up and Kish watched it for a minute. He then walked over to the coffin and touched Ichigo's cold hand again. This time, he had no pain, no voice, just his pure feelings of sorrow and regret. He turned around and slid down the marble base holding up Ichigo's coffin, and down the cold marble floor. He leaned his head back and spoke.

"You know Ichigo, I would've given you anything you wanted…If you wanted a star, I would've flown up to space to get it for you…If you wanted me to leave, as much as it would've pained me, I would've left and never come back. Ever since I first saw you, I loved you with every fiber of my being…Your beautiful eyes captivated my very soul…You drew me in with them and when you laughed, they shined with such joy I had never seen in the universe. Your smile could've lit an entire world. Sometimes, I couldn't help but wonder if your would've been better off never knowing me…But I know that without a doubt, I would've never been able to live without you…" He brought his knees up to his chest and cried. All of his emotions overwhelmed him and he sat there, letting his many tears roll down his cheeks and land on the cold marble floor.

The vapor gathered above the coffin, unbeknownst to Kish, and it surrounded Ichigo. It became thicker and was soon joined by more vapors coming through the window. It became even thicker and it slowly seeped into her mouth and nose. A faint light emanated around her body as the vapor went into it.

Suddenly, the light died down and the vapor was gone. There suddenly appeared a pink blush on Ichigo's cheeks. She began to breathe slowly, deep, long breaths. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the marble ceiling. A light reached her eyes and she blinked a few times. She felt warmth spreading throughout her entire body and she moved her toes slowly. She wiggled her fingers and felt the blood beginning to flow through them. Soft sobs suddenly reached her ears, the first sound she had heard in many days. She slowly sat up, the pink petals falling off of her, and she placed the bouquet of pink roses next to her. She looked down beside the coffin and she saw Kish, crying his soul out. Her heart was immediately filled with love and happiness.

"Kish…" He suddenly looked around and over at the shattered necklace. "Kish…" He stiffened and slowly looked above. He saw Ichigo smiling down. He quickly stood up and stared her into her eyes disbelief.

"Ichigo…Is that really you?" She smiled and jumped off the coffin. She stared for a second before jumping into Kish's arms and embraced him.

"Yes Kish, it's me…oh Kish, I love you so much!" He embraced her back and they smiled as tears of joy were shed. She looked into his eyes and he into hers. They looked into each other's eyes, into their souls and saw it…The love that they both shared…The love that could now be seen as clear as day, no doubts…True love.

They then shared the most passionate kiss of all time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

D: Well, don't fret; there is more to the story! I hope you guys liked this chappie!

--Ichigo walks through door and Kish runs over to hug and kiss her--

Masaya: Um….--sneaks from room--

D: Hey readers, don't forget to review me and tell me what you want the guys to do for the advertising!

All Guys: We STILL have to do that?

D: Yep! And Ichigo's gonna help me! --Ichigo high fives daisukezgirl13--

Kyo: Hang on, where's-

Ryou: MASAYA! He snuck out!

Taruto and Pai: If we have to do this-

Kish: --SO DO YOU MASAYA YOU BAKA!

--guys go and drag Masaya back--

Masaya: NO!!

Ichigo: Think of it as pay back for killing me and cheating on me with Mina!--stares evilly down at Masaya with Kish--

D: Well, I'm just gonna go over here…--Kyo, Keiichiro, Ryou, Pai, and Taruto go with her while Kish, Ichigo, and Masaya "work things out"…--

All: See ya! Hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to come back and review!


	22. Love Eternal And Life Unbreakable

D: Okay readers, you reviewed, so at the end of this chappie, the guys are gonna do the advertising things you wanted them to!

Ichigo: I saw what you readers wrote, and I laughed myself to death!

--Kish quickly runs over to her--

Ichigo: Um…wrong way to phrase that…I laughed really hard….there, happy Kish-chan?

Kish: What humiliating things are we forced to do?

D: I will tell you…At the end of the chappie…Ha!

Kyo: Evil!!

Ichigo: Wait a sec…--looks at Tomoyo Kinomoto's review--You wanna kill Masaya? I'm up for that!

Masaya: Uh…--backs away--

D: Well guys, this is the last official chappie, and then the epilogue. The, Love Or Life is complete…--breaks down into sobbing fit--Two years, and this story will finally be complete…Please review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After he hung up with Keiichiro, Ryou quickly drove back to the cemetery so that he could inform Kish of the true identity of that necklace. He pulled up to the curb and jumped out of the car. He was about to begin running when he saw a sight he didn't think he would ever see again.

He saw Ichigo and Kish, walking hand in hand down the sloping hill. His breath caught in his throat and he stuttered, "I-Ichigo? You're-you're alive? But how?" Ichigo embraced him gently and Ryou hugged her back. He looked at Kish for an answer, but Kish just shrugged. Ryou smiled and broke apart. Ichigo went back to Kish and Ryou looked again questioningly at Kish. He answered aloud this time. "I don't know how it happened…I'm just glad it did…" Ryou nodded and grinned as he said, "Come on you two. Everyone at the Café will want to celebrate!"

OoOoOoOoO

When Ichigo, Kish, and Ryou exited the car at the Café, the Mews came running out and they all embraced Ichigo as many tears were shed in joy. Keiichiro came out and gently embraced Ichigo as he said gently, "Welcome back my dear." She smiled at him when they broke apart. Kyo came next, not hugging Ichigo, but kneeling in front of her and Kish. "I'm glad that you and Kish love each other Ichigo…You two deserve all of the happiness in the world." Kish had a strange sensation of déjà vu. He remembered when he had kneeled in front of Masaya and Ichigo, wishing upon them the same happiness that Kyo now bestowed upon them. Kish nodded and Kyo stood up, joining the small group.

The last to exit the pink café was Minako. Everyone silenced at her arrival. Minako looked into Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo did the same. They stood motionless as a soft breeze blew over the group.

Finally, Minako spoke with a soft voice and she said, "Welcome home Ichigo." A smile broke on Ichigo's face and she asked Minako, "Did you break up with that jerk?" Minako also smiled as she responded, "Of course!" The two girls laughed and embraced. The group let out a unanimous sigh and they all laughed. Keiichiro ushered everyone inside the café and into the kitchen. The Mews, and Kish sat around the center island and everyone else stood. Tea that had been on the oven was now put into cups and passed to everyone in the kitchen. They all settled in and waited for the long awaited explanation from Keiichiro as to why Ichigo was alive.

Keiichiro stood in front of the group, exhaled heavily, and pulled the dagger out of a bag below the counter. He slid it in the view of everyone and they all were surprised when they saw that where the stone in the pommel should have been, there was nothing. Keiichiro began to explain.

"The necklace that Kish was wearing, the one that appeared in Ichigo's hand after her death, and the stone that was in the pommel of this dagger were made of the same substance…Ichigo's soul in solid form. Kish, when you wore the necklace, did you here Ichigo's voice, or have sudden pains?" Kish nodded, with a surprised look on his face and Keiichiro continued. "The reason for those things was because Ichigo's soul was unsettled when she died. Another way to put it was she had something she hadn't finished. This is why Kish heard her voice and felt pain. Ichigo's soul was calling out to someone, anyone it could find to help it either come back, or to pass on. The pain was the pain that Ichigo felt when she died, not only physical, but mental an emotional as well that was carried in her deepest part of her soul. When the necklace was broken by Kish, Ichigo's soul was finally released.

"The dagger was very interesting. I still am unable to discover how a dagger from Kish's dream became real. But, I do know that when Ichigo's soul in the necklace was released by Kish, it called out to the part in the dagger, and it was released as well. Both parts went back to Ichigo's body, and therefore, brought her back to life."

He finished and no one spoke. After a minute, Ichigo looked at Kish and gently brushed her hand on his cheek. "It's because of you Kish…You are the one who released my captive soul and brought me back. Thank you so much."

"No," Kish said with a soft smile. "You are the one Ichigo my love, who released my captive heart, and now I know how much I truly love you. You sacrificed your life for my unworthy one…And-" She cut him off by planting a kiss on his unsuspecting lips. The group cheered and laughed. The two pulled apart, blushing slightly, and joined in on the laughter.

"I have something for you Ichigo!" Ryou said with a smile. Ichigo beamed and asked with excitement, "Oh! What is it?" He walked out of the room and returned with something behind his back. He quickly thrust it in Ichigo's face and she looked at what it was. It was her pink work uniform. She looked questioningly and Ryou said with an air of humor in his voice, "I'll see you at work tomorrow Ichigo!" She stuck out her tongue and everyone laughed harder. "You baka!" Ichigo said after she stuck out her tongue again.

Suddenly, violent banging was heard on the front door and a male voice spoke hurried and panicked. "RYOU! Her body is gone! Where is she?! Where is Ichigo!?" The door opened and Masaya Aoyama burst through. His face drained of color when he saw Ichigo sitting at the counter. His face drained even further when he saw her hand in hand with Kish. Masaya tried to think about what to say and he quickly stumbled out a story.

"Ichigo, I love you and I don't know what you've been told, but none of its true-" Minako showed herself to Masaya and he stopped talking. Ichigo got up and walked over to Masaya. He went to hug her, but she put her hands out, stopping him. He looked at her and opened his mouth, but she spoke first.

"I'm sure that I am about to interrupt a well rehearsed lie, but I'm not really in the mood to listen. We are over, for good." She slapped him very hard and she backed up to Kish. He hugged around her waist and Masaya stood slack jawed for a minute before he said the words he had never wanted to say.

"So Ichigo, you are in love with Kish? And Kish, you're in love with Ichigo?" The couple nodded and Masaya said in a quiet tone, "I wish you happiness…" He walked out the backdoor and Ichigo turned toward Kish.

"Yes Kish, I do love you…And I am so glad that I can say that, finally…" He smiled and said, "I love you too Ichigo…I am very glad to see your smile again…to hold you again is more than I could ever want, but I have it here, and I couldn't be happier." They smiled at each other and kissed. Everyone cheered again and the whole room was filled with happiness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

D: Okay, is everyone ready?

All Guys: I guess so…

Ichigo: YES!

D: Alright, let's begin! Task: Fashion Runway. All of the guys will dress in girls clothes and put on a runway show for Ichigo, myself, and all of the readers!

Guys: WHAT?!

D: --hands guys clothes--

D: Go change now!--guys go into room and come back minutes later--Alright, let's start!

--guys begin to walk down runway--

D: Taruto and Pai are first, both in nice spring dresses. Ichigo, wanna go into detail?

Ichigo: Sure! Pai is wearing a black and white polka dot dress while Taruto is wearing a nice pink bubble skirt dress. Like the pink, if I might add!

D: Next are Masaya and Kyo. They are wearing girl caprees, khaki and also tank tops, Masaya in blue and Kyo in green. Oh, and did I mention Masaya's in heels? Painful for women…agonizing for men!

Ichigo: Next, we have Keiichiro and Ryou coming down. Ryou is wearing a red and white flouncy skirt with a white cami and a red sweater. Keiichiro is wearing a floor length black evening gown. Would you look at the shoes? What beautiful sandal heels!

D: And last, but not least, is Kish. He is amazing as a model, really. Ichigo, you have quite a catch on your hands. Don't let him go!

Ichigo: Oh, don't worry, I won't!

D: Kish is the only one we've allowed in men's clothes. He is wearing a ravishing black suit. He is wearing a green dress shirt underneath the jacket and a vivid green tie to accent the shirt. He is wearing black pants with accentuating off white pin stripes. His shoes are black dress shoes, polished by Ichigo herself. Wonderful shine Ichigo!

Ichigo: Why thank you daisukezgirl!

D: And that concludes our fashion show. Thank you to anonymous reviewer Ichigo for this suggestion, thank you to my local mall for giving us these clothes, and thank you to our models! Applause welcome!

--crowd of fan girls applaud--

D: One final thing to do…--hands Ichigo gun and she and Kish shoot Masaya in the chest together--

D: WOOHOO! Let's all celebrate!

All: See you in the next, but last chappie!


	23. Epilogue

D: This is it guys…the last chappie of "Love or Life"…--sob sob-- I'm really gonna miss typing and writing this story. I'm gonna miss doing these Author's Notes…And I'm gonna miss all of the anime charries!

Ichigo: I'm gonna miss you to daisukezgirl!--gives daisukezgirl a hug, girl hug--

Kish: Yea, me too! You brought Ichigo back, and I can't thank you enough for that…

All Guys (besides Kish): We're gonna miss you too daisukezgirl!

D: Awww --hugs Ichigo and all the guys--

D: Well, I'll miss you too readers! Please make this last chappie one to remember and please review…Also tell your friends about this story so that it will continue onward and upward! And please enjoy the epilogue, the last chappie of "The Choice Of Love Or Life"!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Epilogue

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at the flowers I picked for mommy!" A little redheaded girl about seven years old came running through a flower field, holding a small bouquet of pink flowers in her hand. She ran up on the back porch of a huge house and she ran up to a man and a pregnant, redheaded woman on the porch.

"Here mommy!" The little girl said, handing the pregnant, redheaded woman the flowers.

"Oh Sakura, they are beautiful! Why don't you go on and put them in some water?" The little girl named Sakura ran into the house and the woman and man heard a phone ring. Sakura answered it and a few minutes later, she came out to the man and woman, holding the phone to her chest.

"Mommy, daddy, Aunt Mina and Uncle Kyo wanted to talk to you about the baby shower." The man took the phone and talked to the person on the other end.

"Hello? Oh, hey Kyo….Oh, and hello Mina. How are you guys?……We're good too…Oh yes, Ichigo and Sakura say 'hi'. What's that?……Oh, yea, the baby shower……It's on the 21st?……Okay……Oh, you found out that it's a boy? And you even have a name picked out?!…..What is it?…….….Oh, that's wonderful!…..Okay then, we'll see you guys on the 21st…..Bye." He hung up the phone and said to the redheaded woman and girl, "They finally planned the baby shower for a definitive date. It's on the 21st at their house. Also, they found out that it's a boy and they're going to name him Ichirou." The redhead woman smiled and said, "Oh, how lovely. I'm assuming that Mint and Haku, Pudding and Hitachi, Zakuro and Akio, Lettuce and Ryou, and Keiichiro are all invited?" The man nodded and the little girl jumped over and hugged him, looking at him with big eyes that were her mother's all over again.

"Daddy, I love all my aunts and uncles…we should see them more often!" They all smiled and the little girl looked at her father again as she said in a small tone, "Daddy, I also wanna ask a favor…Today when I was out in the front yard, I saw a little black kitten by the side of the road. I saw that a car had killed her mommy, and she was alone. I made a bed for her out in the field, but is it okay if we keep her? Please daddy?" The man thought a minute, chuckled and then said, "Yes Sakura, bring her home. I want you to go make her a bed and then go get her. We'll pick up food tomorrow afternoon. But I want you to take care of her, okay?" Sakura gave a huge grin and hug to her father before she ran into the house.

The man chuckled and the redhead woman asked in a sarcastic tone, "What is so funny?" The man looked at his wife and said, "Another koneko…I just think it's funny and ironic, that's all." He chuckled again and the woman went over and sat in his lap, hugging his neck as she spoke softly into his ear.

"Well, it may be just another koneko, but I am your koneko Kish, and I always will be." She brushed some of his green hair from his golden eyes and they smiled, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Oh Ichigo, I will always love you." They kissed and Ichigo had a sudden lurch in her stomach. She pulled away from the kiss and she rubbed her stomach.

"Kish! Kish! I just felt the baby move! Feel, feel it quickly!" Kish laughed as he rubbed and kissed her stomach as they stood.

"I glad it's a boy and I'm glad we're naming it Ryuu." Kish said in a final tone. Ichigo hugged him softly and said, "I love it…It will suit him perfectly. With the way that he moves, he really is like a dragon inside me. The name will match perfectly."

He smiled and Ichigo and Kish kissed in the beautiful sunset.

In essence, it was a wonderful end to a choice one girl made…a choice of love over life…

…and it had turned out truly perfect.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

D: And that's it…I don't want to make it long and drawn out…but I'm sorry it's so short of an epilogue

Ichigo: Well…GROUP HUG!

--all hug and cry--

D: I just want all of the charries and readers to know that I really am going to miss you! So, make my day and please review and tell as many people about this story as you can so that they can enjoy it as much as I know you have…

All: Goodbye for the final time!

--curtain falls on "The Choice Of Love Or Life"….--


End file.
